The Girl Downstairs
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Uma nova empregada chega ao Eaton Place e não demora a despertar o interesse de Blanche com os seus sonhos de uma vida melhor.


**THE GIRL DOWNSTAIRS**

Um novo dia nascia no número 165 em Eaton Place. Catherine chegava com sua pequena bagagem de mão, ao que se direcionou para a porta dos funcionários, a qual dava diretamente na cozinha, no andar inferior da casa. Bateu na madeira com delicadeza, sendo recepcionada por um homem, um senhor muito bem vestido em seu terno preto.

\- Seja bem vinda ao número 165, Eaton Place. Eu sou Pritchard, o mordomo. A senhorita deve ser a srta. White.

\- Sim, sr. Pritchard - ela confirmou, assentindo com a cabeça.

\- Venha, entre - ele a convidou. - Venha conhecer o restante dos funcionários.

A moça foi entrando na cozinha um pouco desconfiada, esse era o seu jeito. Cada um dos empregados lhe foi apresentado, antes de ser encaminhada para a sala da governanta.

\- Sra. Buck não se encontra no momento, como deve saber, está internada no hospital devido a tuberculose, então eu estou assumindo suas funções para a casa - o mordomo explicava. - Aqui estão suas roupas - a entregava as vestes limpas, passadas e dobradas. - Sempre pretas, você trabalhará como uma empregada de cima a serviço de Lady Holland, para todas as suas necessidades, até a Sra. Buck retornar, quando será redesignada em suas funções. Fui claro?

\- Sim senhor - a moça respondeu.

\- Você também irá dormir no quarto com Beryl e Eunice, há uma terceira cama colocada - continuava a explicar. - Pode ir até lá se trocar e esteja pronta em dez minutos para se apresentar antes do café para os donos da casa.

\- Pois não - ela confirmou a ordem.

Com esses dizeres, já ia saindo da sala, quando Pritchard a chamou mais uma vez:

\- Sra. Buck a escolheu cautelosamente dentre todos os currículos que recebemos para este emprego.

\- Fico muito agradecida por esta oportunidade - Cat falou de forma humilde, como sabia que deveria ser.

\- Você trabalhava em um orfanato, correto?

\- Sim, onde cresci e consegui um emprego ao atingir a maioridade - ela explicou.

\- Posso perguntar o motivo de ter saído de lá? - Ele parecia intrigado.

\- Sra. Buck me conhece e sabe que sou boa com crianças e com o serviço doméstico. Nunca pensei em me afastar de minha casa, porém achei que era chegada a hora de arranjar um emprego digno, juntar dinheiro e experiência, antes de fazer um curso universitário.

\- Entendo. Desejo-lhe sorte.

Ele parecia um homem muito gentil. Cat então deixou a sala, indo com Eunice conhecer os seus novos aposentos. A novata foi até a sua cama, sobre a qual colocou o novo uniforme e a maleta de viagem.

\- Quantos anos você tem? De onde é? - A menina perguntava.

\- Você é a mais nova daqui, não é? - Cat ria com as perguntas. - Tenho vinte e cinco, sou de Cardiff.

\- Eu tenho quinze - Eunice falou.

\- Eu soube, Sra. Buck me contou que era sua tutora.

Mas a menina teve que deixar o quarto para cuidar de seus afazeres e ajudar Sra. Thackeray com o preparo do café. Cat tratou de se arrumar rapidamente, colocando o seu vestido preto e avental branco, prendendo os cabelos loiros em um coque e seguindo juntamente com os outros funcionários de cima para a sala jantar, não sem antes receber também uma bandeja para levar juntamente com o mordomo e Johnny.

A família já se encontrava reunida a mesa. Sr. Hallam já havia deixado a casa com o chofer, indo resolver seus assuntos externos. Lady Persephone ainda dormia, não se juntando aos demais. Restavam à mesa apenas Lady Agnes e a Dra. Mottershead, que conversavam sobre algo que Cat não prestava a menor atenção. Sempre com os olhos baixos, a garota colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e se afastou discretamente.

\- Pritchard, meu caro, essa é a nova empregada de cima? - Lady Agnes perguntou.

\- Sim, minha senhora, srta. White irá assisti-la em todas as suas necessidades, além de auxiliar nos cuidados da casa e demais afazeres domésticos no andar superior - o mordomo respondeu.

\- Muito bem, confio nas escolhas da sra. Buck - a dona da casa falou.

A garota sorriu de forma discreta e abaixou a cabeça em um agradecimento mudo, deixando então o ambiente após ser apresentada. Cat rumou mais uma vez para o andar de baixo, tomando café com os demais empregados, antes de começar os serviços propriamente ditos.

Enquanto Eunice cuidava das crianças, Catherine ajudava Lady Agnes a arrumar os cabelos e as roupas antes de sair de casa, já Beryl fazia faxina na sala de estar. Uma vez que a dona da casa a deixara, Cat ia cuidar das crianças para que a colega fosse lavar as roupas das mesmas. Beryl então foi passear com os pequenos. Restava para as outras duas o serviço de cozinha, que a mais jovem ficou encarregada de fazer com sra. Thackeray, por já ser mais experiente, enquanto a novata assumia a faxina do estúdio.

Era um serviço que gostava, tirar o pó de livros e limpá-los. Subiu em uma pequena escada e foi delicadamente removendo um a um todos os tomos que encontrava, esfregando-os com um pano seco, cheia de cuidado. As vezes, aproveitava que estava sozinha e abria um ou outro apenas para dar uma espiada. Eram tantos e tão bonitos, cheios de palavras difíceis, que apenas a deixavam com ainda mais vontade de conseguir entrar em uma universidade.

\- Membros da equipe não tem autorização para mexer nos itens da casa - uma voz grave soou atrás da moça.

Por muito pouco ela não se desequilibrou, fechando o livro e voltando-se imediatamente para o grande indiano parado a alguns passos dela.

\- Me perdoe, meu senhor, eu estava apenas limpando os livros - Cat apressou-se em dizer.

\- Eu te vi abrindo-os - ele a acusava.

Sua expressão intimidadora a assustava e fazia recear. Tinha acabado de chegar na casa e já era flagrada fazendo algo de errado em seu primeiro dia. Como podia ser tão desleixada? Felizmente, tinha certeza que o indiano era apenas mais um dos membros da equipe e, ainda que fosse demitida, tal gesto mancharia seu histórico, mas não seria tão ruim quanto ter sido pega pela família.

\- O que está havendo, sr. Amanjit?

Para o terror da garota, quem entrava no estúdio era a Dra. Mottershead, com toda sua pose potente e dominante, possivelmente ainda mais impositiva que a do indiano. Fez com que a garota perdesse a cor completamente.

\- Eu estava vindo para o estúdio checar os documentos para as crianças transportadas, quando a vi folheando os livros - ele a entregava.

O olhar da doutora vagava de um para o outro e se pousava detidamente na moça, que sentia como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Estava acostumada a lidar com pessoas, com problemas, porém, esta mulher simplesmente a fazia tremer de medo.

\- Você é a novata - ela disse. - Vou deixar passar desta vez. Não precisa dizer nada ao meu sobrinho ou Lady Agnes. Estou certa de que ambos entenderiam a necessidade que todo ser humano tem de obter cultura.

O indiano pareceu diminuir em toda sua autoridade, curvando-se levemente à sua superior. Porém, esta não parecia voltar absolutamente nada de sua atenção para ele, pois seus olhos estavam fixos na moça.

\- Diga-me, srta. White, gosta de livros? - Dra. Mottershead perguntou de forma suave, como uma conversa informal.

\- Não, minha senhora, apenas de fazer o meu serviço - mentiu por receio de piorar a sua situação.

\- Bem... - A voz da outra deixava claro que sabia não ser a verdade e provocava. - Então não poderei autorizar que leve alguns e leia em seu tempo livre.

Com esses dizeres, a mulher abandonou o estúdio, sendo seguida pelo sr. Amanjit, que saiu não sem antes lançar um olhar significativo para Cat, de quem a estaria observando. A garota ficou ali, sozinha, remoendo arduamente suas palavras, sua mentira e o seu gesto. Possivelmente perdera uma grande oportunidade, a única que tinha, e agora nada mais poderia fazer.

\- Cat, você é idiota... - Resmungou para si mesma com raiva.

Voltou a limpar os livros com a mesma eficiência, tendo o maior cuidado para não ler os títulos ou se deixar cair na tentação.

Catherine passou os dias que se seguiram controlando-se com rédeas curtas. Além de mostrar a maior eficácia possível, tratou de não ser pega em nenhum tipo de atividade considerada inadequada, especialmente diante do sr. Amanjit.

Porém, suas preocupações haviam passado apenas até este dia. A garota estava tirando o seu intervalo, lendo um agradável livro na área dos empregados, quando ouviu a campainha da sala de estar tocar. Imediatamente olhou para os lados e, sendo dia de folga do sr. Pritchard, tratou de esconder o livro no bolso do vestido e sair em disparada escadaria acima.

Parou apenas diante da porta, controlando os seus passos, antes de abrir esta com toda a pompa que era requisitada dos funcionários. Dra. Mottershead chegava em casa, tirando o casaco e entregando-o para a empregada, que imediatamente o recolhia e levava ao armário de chapelaria. Porém, ao inclinar-se demais para estirar as pontas do casaco, derrubou algo no chão, fazendo bastante barulho contra o mármore. Não tinha cara para reagir.

\- O que é isso? - Podia ouvir a Dra. Mottershead indo em sua direção.

Catherine se abaixou imediatamente, recolhendo o livro que caíra de suas vestes e guardando-o mais uma vez.

\- Perdão, senhora - adiantou-se em dizer.

\- Mostre-me o que é - a outra impunha já estendendo a mão.

Sem haver o que fazer ou como negar, Cat tirou o livro do bolso e o exibiu. A doutora virou a peça, abrindo a capa e percorrendo a primeira página com os olhos.

\- Espero que não seja da casa - ela disse com firmeza.

\- Não, não senhora - Cat falava assustada. - Eu o comprei, estava lendo em meu tempo livre quando a senhora chegou, peço mil desculpas, acabei guardando em minhas vestes para atende-la mais rápido.

\- Não deve se desculpar por ler, eu ficaria feliz se mais dos nossos funcionários o fizessem - e devolvia o objeto.

\- Obrigada - agradeceu a compreensão pegando de volta o livro.

\- Posso saber o motivo de tanta leitura? Estava lendo mesmo os livros da casa naquele dia - era perspicaz.

\- Pretendo juntar minhas economias, quando as tiver, e ingressar no curso universitário de magistério e língua inglesa para dar aulas para crianças - a empregada explicou sentindo-se um pouco constrangida pelo seu sonho tão alto.

A Dra. Mottershead a olhou com bastante satisfação e então se afastou sem dizer uma palavra. Catherine começava a refletir se não tivera uma imagem errada da mulher. Talvez ela não fosse tão rígida quanto parecia, ao menos parecia ser compreensiva.  
O final de semana seguinte chegou lentamente. Catherine passou a tarde cuidando das criança enquanto sua senhora estava fora. Gostava de ficar com os pequenos, a lembrava do seu trabalho no orfanato. Quando os colocou para o descanso da tarde, trocou de serviço com Beryl e foi ajudar a preparar o jantar. Enquanto a Sra. Thackeray ia na porta receber as encomendas do mercado, voltava também com um pacote envolto em papel pardo.

\- Srta. White, uma encomenda pra você - a cozinheira entregou o pacote.

A moça olhava o papel sem compreender, totalmente intrigada.

\- O que é? - Eunice perguntava curiosa.

\- Eu não sei, não fui eu que pedi - Cat respondia.

Virou a caixa várias vezes, conferindo o nome e o endereço escrito do lado de fora. Finalmente tomou coragem e rasgou o embrulho, revelando três livros. Seus olhos se abriram e brilharam de forma intensa. Todos eram voltados para o serviço de magistério, livros universitários, bonitos e de capa grossa.

\- Minha nossa! - Falou Johnny. - Devem ter custado uma fortuna!

Todos ficaram por alguns instantes admirando, até que Cat os levou para guardar em seu quarto. Decidiu folhea-los uma ultima vez antes de encerrar na gaveta, quando caiu um pequeno bilhete da parte interior.

"Bons estudos. BM". Foi necessário pensar por alguns instantes até descobrir de quem se tratava. Estava ficando cada vez mais intrigada, porém, não se via em posição de sequer agradecer, sem colocar-se em uma posição delicada. Então apenas sorriu, muito feliz e satisfeita.

Alguns dias separaram os seguires acontecimentos. Catherine estava na cozinha, fazendo uma refeição breve, quando a campainha da sala de estar tocou. Sendo uma empregada do andar superior, dirigiu-se imediatamente, encontrando Lady Agnes e a Dra. Mottershead lendo e tomando chá.

\- Srta. White, poderia por favor colocar mais lenha na fogueira e atiçar? Está frio aqui - A senhora da casa pediu.

\- Pois não, Lady Agnes - a empregada respondeu.

A garota foi imediatamente até a cozinha, retornando com alguns blocos de madeira seca. Ajoelhou-se no chão, colocando aos poucos a lenha em seu devido lugar, tendo o cuidado de não ficar muito perto das chamas. Precisou se apoiar em uma mão e aos poucos ia usando o atiçador, deixado o ambiente mais quente.

Dra. Mottershead abaixou o jornal que lia, pegando a xícara chá a sua frente. Seu olhar imediatamente pousou sobre a garota, cuja traseira movia-se exatamente em sua direção, enquanto arqueava as costas de uma forma que era quase convidativa. Tossiu com a bebida, estava quente demais. Pegou novamente o jornal, mas sua atenção continuava na empregada.

Foi quando Lady Agnes pigarreou alto e Catherine acabou o seu serviço, levantando-se e retirando-se da sala. A senhora ainda encarava a tia, muito séria.

\- Nem comece - a Dra. Mottershead falou levantando ainda mais o jornal para se esconder.

\- Não estou dizendo nada - Lady Agnes respondeu tomando o seu chá e esperando que tais palavra fossem suficientes.

Catherine não fazia idéia do que acontecera, indo tranqüilamente para o andar inferior voltar ao seu trabalho.

O domingo seria a primeira folga integral de Catherine desde que começara o seu serviço no número 165, Eaton Place. Decidiu tirar o dia para conhecer mais a cidade, visto que chegara há pouco tempo do interior. Colocou uma roupa bonita e foi passear. Andou por parques, sentou-se em bancos bonitos de pedra. Gostava de passar um pouco de seu tempo sozinha, ainda mais pela casa em que trabalhava estar sempre cheia.

Seus pés a levaram para um prédio bonito, um museu com a fachada toda em pedra. Muitas caixas deixavam o local, estavam de mudanças. Aproximou-se da porta, estava aberta e havia pessoas do lado de dentro. Assim, nem pensou duas vezes, desejava ter a oportunidade de observar a exibição antes que todos os itens fossem removidos. Entrou no museu e foi andando lentamente, observando às obras de arte semi-encaixotadas, outras ainda expostas. Parou diante de uma pedra com muitos riscos cravados, admirando-a detidamente.

\- Essa é a Pedra Roseta, a peça mais importante para interpretação de hieróglifos - ouviu uma voz feminina.

Catherine voltou-se imediatamente deparando-se com a Dra. Mottershead, que andava em sua direção.

\- Esplêndido, não é? - A egiptóloga perguntou, parando ao lado da moça, admirando a peça.

\- Sim - Cat respondeu nervosa, voltando-se mais uma vez para a pedra.

A garota passou as mãos a frente do corpo, apertando os dedos de leve. Passou a língua sobre os lábios, estava buscando as palavras certas. Jamais imaginara encontrar um dos seus chefes em um ambiente informal, durante sua folga, quando não devia qualquer obediência. Era uma situação difícil.

\- Recebeu os livros? - A outra quebrou o silêncio. - Espero que goste.

\- Sim, sim! - Catherine respondeu de forma apressada, finalmente voltando-se para ela. - Muito, muito obrigada, eu não sei dizer o quanto sou agradecida.

\- Apenas não deixe mais que o sr. Amanjit a veja folheando os livros da casa - Mottershead falava com seriedade. - Seria uma pena se meu sobrinho mandasse embora uma garota com sonhos tão nobres.

\- A senhora acha? - A pergunta saiu fora de controle, ao que ficou muito vermelha e sentiu a necessidade de se retratar. - Perdão pela pergunta, estou passando da minha liberdade.

\- De forma alguma, pode perguntar sim - a doutora falou rindo. - E sim, eu acho. Quando se graduar, já tenho até um lugar que certamente estará precisando de professores e farei questão de indicá-la.

Catherine sorriu tão feliz que precisou desviar o olhar mais uma vez para a pedra, pois não conseguia disfarçar sua expressão. O emprego já tinha, faltava agora ir atrás da graduação para alcançar o seu sonho.

Quando chegou em casa, ao cair da noite, Cat cantava e assobiava como uma criança.

\- Alguém encontrou um passarinho verde! - Falou a sra. Thackeray enquanto terminava o jantar.

\- Um anjo dourado seria melhor dizer!

Respondeu ainda com imensa felicidade enquanto subia os degraus das escadas, dois de cada vez, rumando para o seu quarto, indo namorar os livros.

Os dias seguiram com a rotina doméstica. Catherine estava como se tomada por um ânimo novo, vibrante e alegre com os seus estudos auto-didatas. Não era como uma universidade, com professores e bibliotecas, porém, já servia de uma base, um estímulo. Assim, deixou a casa feliz naquela tarde, indo passear no parque com as crianças, levando a bebê no carrinho, enquanto conduzia o menor pela mão. Iam caminhando, até se reunirem com outras babás, que também acompanhavam os filhos e filhas de seus senhores.

Enquanto as crianças brincavam e corriam pela grama em grupos, as empregadas conversavam, carregando os bebês e sempre muito atentas aos mais velhos.

\- Você é nova com os Hallam - disse uma das moças.

\- Sou sim, comecei há pouco mais de um mês - Catherine respondeu.

\- Hey, eu ouvi os meus senhores conversando - outra falava -, é verdade que o jantar desta noite com o Duque foi cancelado de última hora?

Mas nem ao menos esperaram a garota responder e mais uma já falava:

\- Meus chefes disseram que a família deles mal tem recebido qualquer visita, estão sendo totalmente excluídos do convívio social.

\- Mas pelo que? - Cat não fazia a menor ideia.

\- Você não soube? - a primeira perguntou.

\- Há dois meses era só o que se falava nos jornais! - A segunda comentou. - Você não leu "The Golden Blaze"?

\- Sobre o que é? - Catherine ficava irritada com tanto mistério.

\- É um livro escrito por Lady Portia Alresford sob um pseudônimo, mas os jornais descobriram e expuseram que a história é sobre ela e a Dra. Mottershead! - A empregada falava exaltada.

Cat precisou piscar algumas vezes antes de sequer processar o que estavam lhe contando. Como uma mulher tão séria, centrada em seu trabalho de ajuda humanitária, poderia ter feito algo tão escandaloso que, colocado em um livro, causasse tamanho alvoroço?

Mais tarde, ainda naquele mesmo dia, antes do horário do chofer pegá-la com as crianças no parque e levar para casa, Catherine decidiu passar em uma livraria e, sem pensar duas vezes, comprou um exemplar do livro de capa azul e dourada. Retornando para o parque, sentou-se em um banco, tocando aquele objeto com delicadeza, quase receio em saber do que se tratava. Abriu-o e começou a ler. A cada linha era como se o ar fosse retirado de seus pulmões. Não era espanto, como imaginou que seria, mas um entretenimento diferente. A história a envolvia, cativava, mais ainda, a prendia, fazendo-a se apaixonar pelas personagens e o desenrolar da trama. Estava tão imersa em seus sentimentos que não percebeu os passos que se aproximavam bem diante de si.

\- Srta. White - Lady Agnes parava e mirava o livro de capa azul, mudando a expressão de séria para enraivecida. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

\- Lendo um livro, minha senhora - a garota respondeu de imediato, constrangida, colocando-se de pé. - Não sabia que a senhora viria até o parque ou a teria encontrado...

\- Não se faça de tonta! - A senhora brigou, interrompendo-a. - Você sabe que livro é esse, ele está proibido no número 165 para todos os funcionários! Dê-me o livro!

\- Mas senhora... - Ainda tentava argumentar.

\- O livro!

Lady Agnes se tornava agressiva, fazendo com que Catherine temesse pelo seu emprego. Então, mesmo sabendo que se tratava de uma conduta abusiva, entregou o objeto como fora mandada. A senhora guardou-o imediatamente na bolsa.

\- Que fique claro que nunca mais quero vê-la com esta peça ou citando o que está contido nela para ninguém! - Ela bem rígida.

\- Sim, Lady Agnes - Cat aceitava a punição.

Dando-se como mais satisfeita, a senhora girou nos calcanhares, pegando o filho pela mão, enquanto Catherine conduzia o pesado carrinho de bebê no caminho para o veículo que as esperava. A empregada não conseguia compreender o que exatamente havia feito de errado. Era apenas um livro, uma história que se tornara pública, não deveria ser alvo de vergonha. Em verdade, não conseguia imaginar Mottershead sentindo vergonha, depois da forma tão suave e amorosa que sua personagem foi retratada no livro, ela foi descrita como uma criatura praticamente divina. Esta era a parte que mais intrigava Cat, não a advertência que estava recebendo, pois isso nem se passava pela sua cabeça depois de tê-la ouvido e aceitado, mas sim quem realmente era aquela mulher a qual servia.

Retornaram então para a casa e a empregada colocou as crianças no quarto, deu banho e arrumou a tempo do jantar ser servido. Enquanto os funcionários também jantavam no piso inferior, Cat disse:

\- Hoje me aconteceu algo estranho. Lady Agnes me repreendeu por estar no parque lendo um livro.

Com a simples menção das palavras, breve olhares foram trocados entre os presentes.

\- Que livro? - Eunice perguntou.

\- "The Golden Blaze".

E o silêncio conseguiu se tornar ainda mais constrangedor.

\- Nunca mais fale desse livro nessa casa - disse Sra. Thackeray com rigor. - Há coisas que devem ser esquecidas.

\- Todos os funcionários estão proibidos de ler este livro - falou sr. Amanjit. - Devemos respeitar a vida privada dos nossos senhores.

\- Mas é só um livro - Cat não entendia. - Um lindo livro.

\- Um livro que não diz respeito a ninguém daqui! - O indiano se exaltava.

\- Minha querida, mantenha o decoro e guarde o sigilo que Lady Agnes pede - a cozinheira falava. - Já houve problemas demais para a família sem contar com as conversas aqui debaixo.

Mais tarde, enquanto se preparava para dormir, Cat via-se impelida a perguntar a Beryl e Eunice.

\- O que a Sra. Thackeray queria dizer no jantar?

\- Os Holland passaram por muitos problemas desde que o livro foi publicado - Beryl falava. - Muitos jantares foram desmarcados, Lady Agnes recebe poucos convites sociais, houve bastante retaliação.

\- Sem falar das brigas - Eunice acrescentou. - Lord Hallam e a tia estão sempre brigado.

\- Quando Sr. Amanjit iniciou o projeto das crianças judias, foi feita uma grande festa de arrecadação de fundos. Poucos vieram e os que vieram o fizeram apenas pelas fofocas - Beryl era a ultima a se deitar, apagando a luz.

Catherine refletia, passando em sua mente todas as informações que havia obtido.

\- Não é justo.

Comentou baixinho, virando-se na cama incomodada. Será que as pessoas teriam lido o livro antes de julgar? Algumas sim, com certeza, por curiosidade. As outras certamente apenas se reduziam a fofocar. Dra. Mottershead não merecia ser tratada como um animal de circo a ser exibido, exótico apenas pela orientação sexual. Mas esta última intrigava a garota. O que levava uma pessoa a se atrair pelo mesmo sexo? Especialmente alguém tão instruída, inteligente e bem sucedida profissionalmente. Acabou adormecendo com tais pensamentos.

Uma tarde agradável seguia-se no número 165. Depois do almoço, Lady Agnes ficava um pouco com os filhos, entregando-os em seguida para a empregada antes de ir tratar de seus afazeres pessoais. Entrou na sala de estar, onde a Dra. Mottershead lia um livro.

\- Preciso falar com você, Blanche - disse.

A outra fechou o livro lentamente, pousando-o sobre a mesa de centro e encarando a esposa do sobrinho.

\- Pode falar - ela pediu.

\- Eu encontrei White lendo o seu livro no parque - começou com certo receio e acrescentou. - O livro de Lady Portia...

Dra. Mottershead suspirou. Tirou os óculos, fechando-os e prendendo na roupa, parecendo um pouco nervosa, ainda que não deixasse transparecer tanto. Lady Agnes a observava cheia de pena e angustiada por não poder ajudar mais.

\- Eu falei com ela e vou reunir toda a equipe, vou enfatizar mais uma vez que desejo aquele livro fora desta casa e das mãos de todos que aqui residem - Agnes disse.

Era uma esperança vã que pudesse fazer alguma diferença, sabia desde a primeira vez que era impossível ter total controle. Porém, eles deviam respeito a família e faria valer tal prerrogativa.

\- Por favor, não se importe com isso - a doutora pediu parecendo cansada.

A história a perseguia de uma forma insistente, parecia que jamais a deixaria em paz. Sua vida parecia estar sendo definida por um livro, como se não significasse absolutamente mais nada, como se sequer fosse um ser humano.

\- Tem certeza? - Lady Agnes perguntava preocupada.

\- Sim. Eu nunca neguei a minha participação naquela obra ou a história que conta. Admiti até mesmo na frente dos funcionários - Blanche falava. - São consequências.

Lady Agnes não disse mais nada, pois não haveriam palavras de conforto que pudessem aplacar toda a tristeza e as consequências da publicidade daquela história.

\- Com licença - Blanche falou saindo da sala com pressa.

Rumou para o quarto e trancou-se ali. Aquele livro parecia persegui-la, jamais abandonando-a e deixando-a em paz. Portia era uma presença fixa em sua vida e isso machucava, pois não a deixava esquecer. Doía até respirar. Deitou-se na cama e chorou.

No dia seguinte, todos os funcionários já estavam levantados antes do nascer do sol. Um a um, os membros da família acordavam e se dirigiam para a sala de jantar para o café da manhã, sendo devidamente servidos.

\- Onde está tia Blanche? - Hallam perguntou.

\- Está indisposta, vai passar o dia no quarto - Lady Agnes respondeu. Depois voltou-se para o mordomo. - Pritchard, mande uma da meninas levar o café para Dra. Mottershead.

Imediatamente, o mordomo deixou a sala e se dirigiu para o andar inferior, a cozinha. Eunice estava ajudando sra. Thackeray com o almoço e Beryl cuidava das crianças. Cat lavava os pratos dos funcionários para auxiliar.

\- Srta. White - ele a viu. - Leve o café da Dra. Mottershead. Ela está no quarto indisposta.

Imediatamente, a garota parou o que fazia e preparou a bandeja para levar ao andar de cima. Arrumou o vestido, os cabelos e foi para o corredor dos quartos da família. Foi pisando de forma sutil, sem fazer barulho, pois não desejava incomodar. Parou diante da porta, respirou fundo e bateu, entrando em seguida.

Nunca havia entrado nos aposentos da Dra. Mottershead enquanto está ainda estava dentro. O quarto estava com as janelas e cortinas fechadas, imergido em um breu quase total, não fossem por pequenas frestas de luz. Olhou rapidamente para a cama, a mulher dormia, sendo possível ver apenas os cachos loiros muito bagunçados. Catherine tentou não rir, enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre uma superfície e abria uma das cortinas.

\- Doutora Mottershead - chamou a meio-tom, tentando não ser rude.

Como a outra não a ouvisse, aproximou-se mais da cama. Havia uma garrafa de uísque quase vazia no chão e um copo ao lado. Aquela devia ter sido uma noite longa. Pegou os itens e os colocou também sobre a mesa. Voltou depois para perto mais uma vez.

\- Doutora Mottershead - chamou de novo, agora um pouco mais alto.

Mas Blanche nem ao menos parecia ouvir, girando na cama e fazendo um barulho como se sentisse incomodada. Catherine já não sabia mais o que fazer, não poderia simplesmente sacudi-la. Foi então em direção às janela e começou a abrir todas, deixando que o sol entrasse. Imaginava que isso fosse enfurecer muito a mulher, porém, tinha que ser feito.

Como esperava, a doutora acordou fazendo um som de raiva, cobrindo os olhos com um dos braços.

\- Me perdoe senhora, mas Lady Agnes mandou que trouxesse seu café - Cat se explicava logo.

Lentamente, Blanche ia se sentando na cama, enxergando de forma embaçada os contornos da empregada contra a luz. Piscou várias vezes antes de entender de verdade quem se tratava.

\- Feche as cortinas - disse com aspereza. - Leve isso, não estou com fome.

Imediatamente, Catherine fechou as cortinas, vedando mais uma vez a luz, mas não de forma completa, apenas o suficiente para escurecer sobre a cama e não mais incomodar a visão de quem estava de ressaca.

\- A senhora precisa se alimentar - disse e se ofereceu. - Eu posso ir na cozinha trazer algo que seja mais de seu agrado, talvez um café bem forte. Depois ajudá-la a se arrumar.

Com este final, a doutora ergueu os olhos para ela, fitando-a demoradamente. Era como assistir a um vulcão iniciando uma erupção.

\- Srta. White... Está com pena de mim? - Perguntou indignada.

\- Não, senhora, de forma alguma, só estava querendo ajudar! - Cat nem ao menos esperava por esta reação.

\- Foi o livro, não foi? Veio aqui apenas para olhar e pensar o quão miserável e corrompida eu sou?

\- Senhora, jamais pensaria isso da senhora! - Se desesperava. - O livro não muda em nada o conceito que tenho, só mostra o quanto a senhora é maravilhosa...

\- Saia! - Gritou. - Saia! já!

Catherine saiu do quarto quase voando, fechando a porta ao passar e se encostando a parede do corredor, ainda ofegante. A Dra. Mottershead devia estar ficando louca, só poderia ser, e não havia como culpá-la. Voltou então para a cozinha respirando rápido, o coração acelerado. Foi para o quarto, vasculhou suas coisas e pegou o pequeno bilhete que usava como marcador de página para os seus livros novos. Leu-o pela centésima vez. Precisava se colocar em seu lugar e parar de querer entender a vida daqueles que eram muito mais abastados do que ela.

Enquanto isso, ainda no quarto da casa, Blanche servia-se de mais uísque. Quem poderia amar uma velha tão amarga?

Os dias se passaram sem que Catherine visse a Doutora Mottershead em nenhum momento. Por vezes, a garota se perguntava quem estaria fugindo de quem, porém, tinha certeza que apenas ela própria seria infantil a este ponto. Tentava ficar o máximo de tempo em seus afazeres, cuidando das crianças, ajudando na cozinha, qualquer coisa que tornasse impossível de ser vista por um membro da família que não Lady Agnes, até o dia em que estava arrumando os cabelos de sua senhora e escutou:

\- Catherine, a Doutora Mottershead estará retornando de viagem amanhã e eu desejo que fique a disposição dela para o que precisar.

\- Sim, senhora - a empregada respondeu de forma diligente.

A campainha da porta da frente tocou no dia seguinte poucos minutos antes do almoço da família ser servido. Beryl recepcionou a chegada da doutora, enquanto Catherine vinha com Jhonny pegar as malas. O rapaz as deixou ao pé da cama e depois saiu do quarto, ficando apenas a funcionária a guardar o casaco de viagem e o chapéu, e a outra. Blanche parecia ignorar a presença da moça enquanto sentava-se a penteadeira e arrumava os próprios cabelos.

\- A senhora deseja que eu faça isso? - Cat se ofereceu.

\- Eu posso fazer sozinha.

A resposta foi tão fria que a garota apenas deu um passo para trás, colocando uma mão sobre a outra no colo e observando-a através do espelho por instantes. Depois foi desfazer as malas e guardar as roupas, separando tudo que estivesse sujo e guardando o que estivesse limpo, bem como os pertences pessoais. Havia livros também perdidos no meio, que a garota organizava em uma pequena pilha. A doutora voltou-se para ela, vendo o que fazia:

\- O livro de capa preta e o verde são para você. Achei que, a esta altura, já teria acabado os que lhe dei e não pode parar os seus estudos.

Cat, que estava sentada no chão, levantou o olhar imediatamente, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, sua expressão não passava outra coisa além de surpresa, ou talvez confusão.

\- Ora, não me olhe dessa forma - Blanche tornava a arrumar os cabelos diante do espelho. - Quando acabar com a mala, pode levar seus livros.

\- Muito obrigada, Doutora Mottershead - a garota agradeceu.

Minutos depois, ia alegre e quase saltitante para a cozinha, com os seus belos livros novos em mãos. Já nem conseguia se lembrar da forma como fora tratada na última vez que a vira, muito menos se importar. Talvez aquele fosse um pedido de desculpas, mas não conseguia imaginar aquela mulher se desculpando. Seus novos brinquedos eram lindos e já os amava muito, era tudo que precisava saber. Se continuasse desta forma, logo teria uma biblioteca para si e isso era muito de seu agrado.

\- Alguém está de muito bom humor - comentou a sra. Thackeray enquanto terminava o almoço. - Aproveite e me ajude com esses pratos.

\- A Doutora Mottershead voltou de viajem e me trouxe mais livros! - Catherine comentou empolgada.

\- Você acha que é prudente ficar aceitando esses presentes? - Johnny perguntou. - Quer dizer, dado o histórico dela...

\- Cale-se, menino! - Ordenou sr. Amanjit com rispidez. - A Doutora Mottershead é uma mulher de respeito e jamais faria algo tão baixo, especialmente debaixo do teto de seu sobrinho.

\- Só estou falando! - O rapaz se defendeu. - Se fosse um homem que ficasse dando presentes, todos vocês iriam comentar - e saiu da cozinha levando uma travessa.

\- Não ligue para o que ele fala - disse o sr. Pritchard a Cat. - Mas, de qualquer forma, seria bom que evitasse receber tais presentes - e também deixou o ambiente indo para a sala de jantar.

Catherine passou o restante do dia pensativa, enquanto brincava com as crianças. Realmente, presentear funcionários não era algo comum, ainda mais naquela casa, no máximo recebiam alguma coisa apenas quando os chefes já se cansavam muito. Ganhar algo completamente novo, era muito diferente do padrão ao qual todos estavam acostumados, o que justificava as incertezas.

Então balançava a cabeça negativamente, Johnny devia estar louco, não tinha qualquer relação os presentes e a orientação sexual da Doutora Mottershead, esta simplesmente não poderia estar interessada em alguém como Catherine, que nem ao menos tinha onde cair morta.

Respirou fundo, era difícil ser tão pobre.

No dia seguinte, Catherine foi designada, enquanto as crianças dormiam, para ajudar Beryl na faxina da casa. Esta trabalhava no hall, já Cat limpava o estúdio. Lady Agnes, Doutora Mottershead e Lady Persephone entraram conversando sobre algo que a empregada simplesmente não prestava atenção, até que a notaram antes de tomaram seus lugares no sofá.

\- Por favor, senhoras, já estou acabando, se não se importarem - a menina disse.

Como nenhuma das mulheres pareceu se incomodar, estas se sentavam e continuavam sua conversa. Catherine estava terminando de remover com uma pá e uma escova os restos de carvão na fogueira, quando viu algo brilhante. Estendeu o braço e pegou uma chave pequena, prateada.

\- Lady Agnes - falou erguendo-se do chão e limpando a peça em um pano, antes de estender a sua senhora -, isto estava na lareira, onde deseja que guarde?

Foi um momento de tensão e desconcerto no qual Agnes e Blanche trocaram breves olhares. Ambas sabiam que chave era, bem como os motivos que levará a ser jogada no fogo.

\- Se a senhora desejar, posso pedir a Johnny que leve a um chaveiro e restaure - Cat acrescentou.

\- Não será necessário, Catherine - Lady Agnes falou preocupada. - Dê-me isso - e estendia a mão.

Imediatamente a garota entregou a peça sem fazer perguntas, ainda que ficasse curiosa ao imaginar qual porta ou armário aquela chave pudesse abrir, qual segredo pudesse encerrar.

\- Com licença - falou a Doutora Mottershead deixando a sala, parecendo perturbada.

Lady Agnes abriu a boca para falar algo, mas parou, soltando um suspiro de apreensão. Catherine tentou não olhar enquanto a outra saia, abaixando-se mais uma vez para continuar o seu serviço o mais rápido possível. Porém, ainda perturbava a sua mente pensar o que teria alterado o comportamento daquela mulher.

\- Velha Blanche... - Disse Persephone com desdém, puxando a fumaça de seu cigarro logo em seguida. - Isso que acontece por ser lésbica.

\- Não diga isso! - A irmã a repreendeu.

A empregada ouvia a tudo de forma atenta. Recolheu os itens da faxina e deixou a sala, rumando para a cozinha. Não sabia porque isso a incomodava, ou porque ficava irritada com o comentário de Lady Persie. Doutora Mottershead era uma boa pessoa, não merecia sofrer. Culpava-se por ter sido idiota e não ter sido capaz de perceber. Mas como perceberia? Suspirava e retornava ao seu trabalho.

Ainda naquele dia, o jantar foi servido em seu horário habitual. Lady Agnes, Persephone e Lord Hallam comeram juntos, porém a Doutora Mottershead permaneceu em seu quarto. Desta forma, a dona da casa ordenou que uma das empregadas levasse o jantar de Blanche em seu quarto. A sra. Thackeray arrumou a bandeira e Catherine se ofereceu com prazer para levá-la ao andar superior. Rumou pela casa escadaria acima, parando mais uma vez diante da porta daquele quarto, batendo e entrando.

\- Com licença, senhora, Lady Agnes ordenou que trouxesse o jantar - falou fechando a passagem e colocando a bandeja sobre uma mesa.

\- Obrigada - Blanche agradeceu, parada junto a janela, fumando um dos seus cigarros.

Parecia aérea, sob a visão de Cat, pensativa, o que deixava a empregada preocupada.

\- A senhora deseja que eu faça algo? - Perguntou com o objetivo de amenizar a situação.

A doutora apagou o cigarro pouco mais da metade e disse enquanto rumava para trás do biombo:

\- Espere aí.

Catherine aguardava pacientemente, as mãos pousadas juntas em seu colo, enquanto ouvia que a outra tirava a roupa, conseguindo ver a sombra borrada contra o biombo e desviando os olhos. Logo a mulher aparecia usando uma camisola e dando um nó no roupão de dormir. Foi se sentar a penteadeira.

\- Arrume meu cabelo - disse. - Sei que não será tão fácil quanto o de Lady Agnes.

O comentário fez com que Cat sorrisse, ao menos significava que a doutora não estava mais tão abatida. Posicionou-se atrás dela e começou a cuidar dos grandes cachos loiros, tentando arruma-los com esmero.

\- Você tem boas mãos - Blanche comentou levantando o braço e pegando uma das mãos da empregada.

A garota quase a puxou de volta, mas se conteve, ainda que sentisse como um choque percorrer o seu corpo, estremecendo. A doutora passou os dedos levemente sobre a pele, analisando-a de forma detida, era macia quase como uma dama.

\- Passaria facilmente como uma Lady - disse.

\- Obrigada - respondia muito constrangida.

Seu rosto ficava vermelho, conseguia perceber, e a Doutora Mottershead a observava em cada uma das suas reações. Esta fechava ainda mais os dedos sobre sua mão, nem ela compreendia o que está fazendo, mas fazia. Então Blanche se levantou, ficando tão perto de Catherine que conseguia sentir sua respiração contra o corpo. Tocou-a no rosto e a beijou sobre os lábios.

O gesto prosseguiu, primeiro delicado, tenro. Então Blanche a fazia separar mais os lábios, invadindo-a com a língua, puxando-a para si pela nuca, envolvendo-a pela cintura com a outra mão, enquanto a empregada tremia.

Bateram as porta e as duas se afastaram imediatamente. Lady Agnes entrou.

\- Blanche, está bem? - Perguntou.

\- Sim, obrigada - a Doutora Mottershead respondeu sem olhar para qualquer das outras.

Catherine entendeu ser a sua deixa, fazendo uma breve curvatura e deixando o quarto. Andou pela casa o mais rápido que sua educação permitia até chegar no banheiro dos funcionários, entrar e trancar a porta, encostando-se na parede ofegante. Sua mente estava em turbilhão e seu coração rufava como um tambor contra seu peito. Sentia raiva, euforia, impotência, mais do que tudo, estava assustada pois sentira prazer, de uma forma que nunca imaginara ser capaz. Ficava repassando em sua mente cada instante, do toque em sua mão, seu rosto e o beijo, lábios tão macios e em movimentos tão delicados. E parecia que seu corpo estava se desfazendo em desespero.

Deslizou até o chão e se sentou, doente em suas reflexões.

No dia seguinte, a Doutora Mottershead saiu de seu quarto cedo, indo com sr. Amanjit resolver assuntos relativos às crianças refugiadas da Alemanha nazista. Em verdade, seu único objetivo naquele momento, mascarando da vontade de ser útil no período de guerra, era de deixar a casa e se permitir raciocinar um pouco. Fora completamente imprudente a forma como puxara Catherine, especialmente por se tratar de uma empregada da casa do sobrinho, que não coaduna com as suas práticas afetivas. A garota poderia dar um escândalo, delatá-la, ou pior, deixar o nome da família ainda mais na lama do que ela própria já havia colocado. Conseguia ouvir a voz de seu pai ecoando em sua mente, acusando-a de perversão e de se desencaminhar de Cristo. Tudo isso pesava em seu juízo. Deveria ao menos, então, tentar conversar com a empregada, deixar tudo muito claro e prometer que não iria se repetir. Porém, lembrava do momento. A pele suave, a face tão bela, os lábios macios que se deixaram levar pelo seu beijo. Aquele não era o comportamento de quem não desejava ter algo mais. Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos. Não queria saber de mais nada.

Enquanto isso, em Eaton Place, Catherine e Johnny arrumavam as roupas dos patrões que Beryl passava, todas devidamente dobradas e envoltas em papel.

\- Já passei todas de Lord Hallam - falou Beryl. - Johnny, pode subir com essas.

O rapaz imediatamente rumou para o andar superior, para a casa, indo arrumar as roupas no quarto de seu chefe. Isso deixava as garotas sozinhas. Cat terminava de dobrar um belo vestido de Lady Agnes, quando seus dedos deslizavam para a próxima peça, uma camisa da Doutora Mottershead. Catherine tentara ao máximo não pensar sobre o que acontecera, mas a lembrança não saía de sua memória. Mais uma vez era transportada para o momento daquele toque, do beijo, perdendo-se de si mesma.

\- O que foi, Cat? - Beryl perguntou.

\- Nada, estava lembrando de algo que estudei ontem - a outra mentiu.

\- Cuidado, Doutora Mottershead está te fazendo estudar demais. Se continuar assim, vai acabar igual a ela.

Mas o que significava dizer "igual a ela", Catherine não quis perguntar. Rica, bem sucedida, se encaixavam na frase, assim como sozinha e solitária, uma velha que nunca casara. Lésbica também se encaixava. A empregada parou de pensar por aí e foi apenas dobrando a roupa.

Durante a tarde, Blanche retornou para casa, porém nem ao menos pisou em seus aposentos. Rumou para o estúdio, revisando com sr. Amanjit os documentos das crianças, serviço que a deixou ocupada por bastante tempo. Liberou o indiano para que este visitasse o abrigo com algumas pastas, enquanto ficava sozinha na sala, fazendo suas anotações e fumando.

No andar inferior, Cat acabou de separar as vestes recém dobradas em pilhas, ao que levou primeiro as roupas de Lady Agnes, que rapidamente arrumou no guarda-roupa. Depois as de Lady Persephone. Estava descendo as escadas para subir com o último lote quando sr. Pritchard a chamou:

\- Catherine, leve esta bandeja de chá para o escritório, preciso atender Lady Agnes.

Sem poder negar, a garota pegou a peça e foi levando para onde foi requisitada. Abriu a porta e deparou-se de imediato com a Doutora Mottershead, fato que fez com que parasse quase tão bruscamente ao ponto do chá balançar inconvenientemente na chaleira. A mulher ouviu os passos, o que a fez levantar os olhos por cima dos óculos, para então abaixá-los de novo sem dizer uma palavra. Era melhor manter o silêncio por enquanto.

A empregada foi até uma mesa de centro, onde colocou a bandeja e serviu o chá de costas para a doutora. Sentia-se tão nervosa que lutava contra as próprias mãos que desejavam tremer. Enquanto isso a doutora aproveitava a posição para observá-la mais uma vez, olhando-a detidamente em tudo que fazia. Estava tão bonita quanto na noite anterior, porém mais pensativa. Desviou rapidamente ao perceber que ela iria se virar.

\- Seu chá, senhora - disse a garota colocando a xícara sobre a mesa de trabalho.

\- Obrigada, Catherine, pode se retirar - foi só o que disse.

Enquanto Cat deixava a sala e fechava a porta, a mulher ainda a observava. Começava a se sentir incomodada com a vontade crescente em seu peito de falar, mas a impossibilidade de ela, justo ela que falava tão bem, escolher as palavras certas para se expressar a segurava.

A garota voltou para o andar de baixo e pegou a última pilha de roupas, exatamente as da Doutora Mottershead, posto que deixara por último a visita a este quarto que não desejava mais se aproximar. Entrou no ambiente vazio, abrindo as cortinas das janelas para perceber mais da luz do fim de tarde. Colocou os pacotes sobre uma mesa e foi abrindo um a um para ir guardando as roupas com todo o cuidado. Depois foi arrumar o quarto, mais precisamente a cama. O robe e a camisola que foram usados na noite anterior estavam jogados por cima desta.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Catherine pegou primeiro o robe, cuja seda deslizava entre os seus dedos. Será que a pele de Blanche também era assim macia? Nunca a tocara. Tivera a chance, mas ficara imóvel. Dobrou a peça e guardou na cômoda. Depois a camisola, que segurou com as duas mãos. Estendeu e, antes de dobrar, deteve-se alguns instantes observando-a. Até que a aproximou de si e cheirou. Diferente de Lady Agnes e Lady Persephone, a Doutora Mottershead usava um perfume suave, que quase não ficava retido na roupa. Mas o cheiro amadeirado a transportava para aquele momento íntimo, o que a fez parar e voltar ao seu serviço o mais rápido possível, indo forrar a cama.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Blanche entrou, deparando-se com Catherine debruçada sobre sua cama, afofando os travesseiros. Parecia que estava destinada a sempre vê-la em posições inusitadas. Fechou a entrada, talvez agora pudessem conversar. Quando a garota se virou foi surpreendida.

\- Perdão, Doutora Mottershead - disse depressa. - Já estou de saída.

Cat ia em direção a porta quando, ao passar por Blanche, esta recuou para a saída, colocando a mão no caminho.

\- Eu não quero que tenha uma má impressão de mim - a doutora disse.

\- Jamais poderia ter uma má impressão de uma pessoa tão boa como a senhora - Catherine foi sincera ao responder.

\- Eu sou uma boa pessoa?

A pergunta pareceu desesperada, ainda que não fosse a intenção. Cat sorriu um pouco desconcertada, passando os dedos atrás da orelha para esconder uma mecha de cabelo.

\- É a minha pessoa favorita na casa - respondeu.

Foi como se um peso deixasse a consciência da Doutora Mottershead. Ela então se aproximou mais da garota, que agora não mais recuava, e finalmente teve fôlego para dizer o que tanto incomodava sua mente desde a noite anterior:

\- Me perdoe se tomei mais liberdade do que deveria ontem.

Mas a empregada apenas alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Nunca esperara vê-la tão vulnerável. Se sua chefe estava saindo do pedestal e sendo capaz de abrir seu coração daquela forma, também ela poderia fazer o mesmo. Estendeu a mão e pegou a de Blanche, sentindo-a quente.

\- Não há que se falar em perdão se não há erro para perdoar.

As palavras saíram sem a menor medida, de forma tão natural que Catherine sequer as escutara, pois todos os seus sentidos estavam voltados exclusivamente para a mulher a sua frente. Blanche sorriu e deu um passo a frente, ficando mais uma vez muito próxima da empregada.

\- Você é tão linda... - A doutora deixou escapar enquanto a tocava de leve no rosto.

Aconteceu em questão de instantes, os corpos se aproximaram, os rostos, então os lábios davam início a mais um beijo. As mãos de Blanche iam para a nuca da garota, então deslizavam para as costas. Catherine, por sua vez, era mais tímida, pousando suas mãos de leve nos ombros da doutora. A empregada sentia o coração disparar em excitação como se fosse saltar pela boca, dominada pelo pensamento de pecado, de erro, porém tomada completamente pelo prazer. Durou alguns minutos, que por Cat poderiam se estender a eternidade. Quando se separaram, ela abaixou o rosto, ofegante, e Blanche encostou a cabeça na dela. A jovem sentia-se confusa, perdida, mas estranhamente encontrada sendo envolvida por aqueles braços. Ouviu passos ao longe no corredor e precisou se afastar, embora Blanche tenha feito alguma resistência ao ato.

\- Você deve ir - a doutora falou preocupada pela garota ser apenas uma funcionária na casa de seu sobrinho.

\- Sim - Cat assentiu, ainda sentindo que algo a prendia naquele quarto.

Caminhou até a porta, entendeu a mão pegando a maçaneta e, antes de girar, voltou-se para a mulher mais uma vez. Blanche a olhava como se preenchida por desespero e uma enorme vontade de gritar, de impedir seja lá o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, em claro conflito com sua mente.

\- Retornarei quando a senhora me requisitar - a garota falou com um sorriso.

Tais palavras pareceram reconfortar a Doutora Mottershead, que sorriu de volta e falou com doçura, de uma forma que a empregada jamais ouvira usar com ninguém:

\- Irei requisitar.

Assim, Catherine deixou o quarto um pouco enrubescida, mas muito satisfeita.

Alguns dias se passaram no número 165, Eaton Place. A casa estava em alvoroço no andar sob as escadas, pois era dia de haver uma pequena festa, um coquetel para alguns conhecidos dos seus senhores. Todos os empregados trabalhavam arduamente para deixar a casa limpa e arrumada, ou para cozinhar as várias comidas que seriam servidas. Quando a noite começava a cair, vestiram suas melhores roupas e os funcionários de cima foram mandados para cumprir seu papel de garçons. Catherine passava entre as madames com luxuosos vestidos, senhores com ternos alinhados, servindo canapés juntamente com Beryl, enquanto sr. Pritchard e Johnny cuidavam das bebidas.

\- Que excelente festa, Lady Agnes - disse uma convidada. - Um verdadeiro espetáculo de elegância.

\- Muito obrigada, Lady Anne - a dona da casa agradecia.

\- Sem dúvida vocês souberam se erguer muito bem depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

\- Não sei do que está falando - Agnes foi seca, ainda que sorrisse.

De longe, lançava um olhar para a Doutora Mottershead, que conversava com um senhor qualquer assunto empolgado. Enquanto isso, Cat passava entre os convidados, muito observadora. Não era uma festa grande, mas conseguia distinguir alguns pontos de conversa. Nunca prestara muita atenção, não era o seu trabalho escutar o que seus senhores e os convidados falavam, porém, agora era diferente. Conseguia captar nomes, olhares tortos de desdém ou curiosidade, e isso a incomodava. Continuou passando.

\- Canapés, meus senhores? - Ofereceu.

Ia andando pelo salão. De longe, seus olhos caíram sobre a Doutora Mottershead e foi como se ninguém mais existisse naquele ambiente. Seu coração disparou, o sangue foi todo para o seu rosto e as lembranças afloravam. Durou apenas alguns instantes, mas Catherine notava desde a roupa que a doutora usava até a forma como ria falando com alguém. Então Blanche a olhou de volta e sorriu, em um gesto rápido, logo tornando a sua conversa. A garota ficou muito vermelha e seus pés já a guiavam naquela direção.

\- Canapés, meus senhores? - Disse de forma muito polida.

O senhor serviu-se na bandeja que a empregada oferecia, mas a Doutora Mottershead não. Apenas olhava a garota detidamente. Tocou-a de leve no braço, mas logo soltou. Desejava deixar aquele lugar o mais rápido possível, arrastar a empregada para o seu quarto e fazer o que quisesse, porém, havia deveres a cumprir.

Catherine se afastou e voltou a andar pelo cômodo, ainda que, sempre que fosse possível, olhava de volta para a doutora apenas buscando cruzar os seus olhares mais uma vez. Isso não passou despercebido por Lady Agnes, que mirava tudo de longe, estranhando aquela conduta, suspeitando que houvesse algo oculto.

\- Aquela garota nova é esquisita - Persephone comentou se aproximando da irmã. - Ela parece muito interessada na tia Blanche.

Mas Agnes não respondeu, começava a desconfiar muito mais de que era Blanche que estava provocando o interesse. Não estava gostando daquilo.

A noite ia longa quando os convidados foram embora e a família retirou-se para o descanso. Lady Agnes deixou o marido no quarto e foi fazer uma visita aos aposentos da Doutora Mottershead. Bateu na porta e entrou.

\- Blanche, precisamos conversar - falou muito tranqüila.

\- Pode falar - a outra a escutava enquanto acendia um cigarro.

\- Eu não recrimino seu estilo vida, mas não faça com alguém abaixo de você - disse.

\- Não sei do que está falando - Blanche se fazia de desentendida.

\- Eu a vi olhando para Catherine durante a festa, mais ainda a garota te olhando - Agnes relatou finalmente.

A doutora parou, expelindo bastante fumaça pela boca em um longo suspiro. Não havia outro jeito.

\- Não posso mentir pra você - falou.

\- Blanche, por favor, ela é uma serva. Você pode mais do que isso - Agnes falava apreensiva.

\- Não é como se eu fosse ficar grávida - falou quase como uma brincadeira.

\- Não falo por isso.

\- Não, fala por ser alguém de baixa estirpe. Eu agradeço sua preocupação, porém, soube lidar com isso toda a minha vida e saberei agora.

Agnes não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas olhar com pesar e uma grande vontade de ajudar. Não conseguia nem ao menos imaginar o que pudesse estar se passando na mente da tia, além de todas as dificuldades que possa ter enfrentado durante a vida devido a orientação afetiva.

\- Você é uma mulher maravilhosa e eu a admiro por isso - disse Agnes. - Não se rebaixe por pouco - e deixou o quarto.

Mas, para Blanche, aquilo não era se rebaixar. Onde quer que fosse aceita, por quem quer que fosse aceita, se deixaria envolver e ver até onde essa relação poderia durar. Não precisava do dinheiro, muito mais do amor de uma mulher.

No dia seguinte a festa, a família estava reunida a mesa para o café da manhã. Os servos traziam os pratos para os seus senhores, que ignoravam a presença dos mesmos. Catherine entrou no recinto com uma bandeja em mãos, colocando-a sobre a mesa e seus pratos diante dos presentes. Andava com o olhar baixo, evitando a todo custo mirar a Doutora Mottershead.

Ao final da refeição, Lady Agnes se dirigia para a sala de estar e Blanche a seguia.

\- Agnes, querida - disse. - Gostaria que me cedesse por alguns dias sua empregada Catherine, para me ajudar no abrigo das crianças.

\- Achei que sr. Amanjit fosse ajuda suficiente - falava com um ar de suspeita.

\- De fato ele é de grande ajuda - a doutora concordou. - Porém, a garota deseja se tornar professora e será de grande utilidade na escola.

\- Bem... - Agnes a olhava detidamente. - Você sabe o que faz.

A dona da casa preferia não discutir tais assuntos. Acima de tudo, confiava que a tia fosse ter um mínimo de discrição. Como dissera antes, defendia o direito de toda mulher ser feliz como desejasse.

Desta forma, a Doutora Mottershead chamou o mordomo:

\- Sr. Pritchard, avise a Srta. White que irá viajar comigo por alguns dias para o interior. Diga que partimos em duas horas.

Imediatamente, o mordomo foi informar a garota. Nenhum dos funcionários pareceu entender muita coisa, a doutora sempre viajava com o sr. Amanjit. Porém, também não pensavam questionar ou exprimir os suas desconfianças.

Catherine estava ansiosa, perguntando-se se seria aquela providência já tomada com segundas intenções para repetir o ultimo encontro. Arrumou sua mala e já estava parada diante da escada, trajando suas vestes de domingo, não a comum roupa de empregada. A Doutora Mottershead a encontrou, seguindo para fora da casa, onde o motorista as esperava. Aquele não era o carro da família, era um veículo alugado, trazido por Spargo a mando da doutora. Ele deixou o banco do motorista e pegou as malas que Johnny trazia, guardando-as no fundo. Também pegou a de Catherine e fez o mesmo. Blanche assumiu a direção do veículo e fez um gesto para que a garota sentasse ao seu lado. Logo estavam deixando o número 165, Eaton Place.

O silêncio imperou no veículo durante todo o trajeto dentro da cidade. Quando as casas se tornavam mais esparsas, era possível ver o campo, a estrada de terra a frente. Catherine não tinha coragem de falar, mas, por vez ou outra, lançava um olhar para a Doutora Mottershead. Esta, por sua vez, mirava apenas para a frente.

\- Sabe para onde estamos indo? - Falou de repente.

\- Não, doutora - a garota respondeu.

\- Verá.

Continuavam a seguir o caminho. Dentro de menos de uma hora, chegavam em uma grande mansão no campo. A doutora estacionou o carro e podiam ver varias crianças correndo pelo jardim. Catherine olhava extasiada. Então estavam em uma escola, no abrigo com as crianças judias. Blanche a levou para dentro do prédio, onde uma mulher as aguardava. Esta apresentou-se como a diretora do lugar e tratou de seguir com o tour pelo que explicou ser uma escola, a qual a pequena Lotte fora mandada, sob patrocínio de Sir. Hallam.

\- Doutora Mottershead falou-me muito bem da senhorita - ela comentou. - Disse que pretende ingressar no magistério. Vamos precisar de muitos professores nesse período que está por vir e toda ajuda será bem-vinda.

O coração de Catherine bateu com força e seu estômago embrulhou. Então aquilo já era para a qualificação de um emprego de professora? Estava perdida, deixando-se levar em todos os caprichos de Blanche e sem pedir qualquer explicação, porém, desejava entender o que exatamente queria dela, que nem ao menos tinha um diploma. Entraram em uma sala cheia de crianças que haviam acabado de retornar do intervalo. A professora as instruía a se sentarem muito comportadas no momento em que viram a diretora e as visitas. Desejaram bom dia em coro e aguardaram.

\- Crianças, hoje temos uma convidada especial - falou. - Dêem as boas vindas a srta. White, ela irá ser a professora de vocês hoje.

Novamente fora pega de surpresa. Catherine simplesmente se via sendo jogada na situação, enquanto um livro lhe era entregue aberto pela professora titular da turma. A diretora passou algumas informações rápidas e depois disse:

\- Deixo em suas mãos.

Depois saiu da sala com a Doutora Mottershead, que não deixou de lançar um olhar longo e um sorriso orgulhoso para a empregada. Mas a garota estava sem saber o que fazer. Era capaz de lidar com crianças, grandes ou pequenos grupos, conseguia controlá-los e ser simpática, chamar a atenção ou punir, mas nunca dera uma aula. Respirou fundo e, com o apoio da professora, conseguiu colocar um sorriso no rosto e começar:

\- Bom dia, classe!

Enquanto isso, na diretoria, Blanche tinha outra conversa:

\- Ela parece ser simpática, um pouco retraída, talvez, mas promissora - falou a diretora servindo chá.

\- Ela será uma excelente professora - a doutora argumentou. - Só precisa do incentivo financeiro.

\- A senhora dará esse incentivo financeiro?

\- É o que vim descobrir. Quero que me diga, após esta aula, se ela tem real potencial. Se tiver, eu a financiarei e ela trabalhará para sua instituição.

Assim, tudo foi acertado com chás e cigarros.

Depois do almoço, junto com a diretora da escola e durante o qual o único assunto foi a política de imigração e as tratativas para se trazer mais crianças refugiadas, Catherine ficou bastante calada e introspectiva. Não entendia sobre a guerra, acreditava que tudo que poderia estava sendo feito por aqueles que detinham algum poder para efetuar mudanças. Cria nas palavras de Sir. Hallam e em suas providências. Sentia-se ignorante diante de pessoas cultas, burra e incapaz. Então tentava ser uma presença agradável e sorrir, como aprendera desde cedo para ser uma boa criada. Quando a refeição acabou, a Doutora Mottershead despediu-se dos funcionários da escola e deixou o local com Catherine, chamando-a para entrar no carro. Enquanto dirigia, falava:

\- Vamos ficar em um hotel, não vale a pena retornar para o Eaton Place se ainda viremos aqui amanhã.

\- Sim, senhora - a garota respondeu, entrelaçando os dedos sobre o colo, um pouco nervosa. O pensamento de passar a noite em um lugar distante, sozinha com a doutora, era algo novo para ela. O gesto não passou despercebido por Blanche, que cobriu-os com uma mão, enquanto a outra tomava o volante.

\- Podemos voltar para casa, se quiser - propôs tentando passar alguma segurança.

\- Não, minha senhora, obrigada - respondeu com polidez.

Não queria parecer uma criança birrenta e malcriada. Desejava ver até onde a outra a levaria, estava ansiosa pelo que viria a acontecer. Assim, a doutora mostrou um sorriso, levando-a até uma pousada junto a estrada, a poucos minutos da escola. Já havia deixado o quarto reservado por telefone, fez apenas o check-in e um funcionário ajudou a levar as malas de ambas para o quarto. Não era exatamente o lugar mais luxuoso, mas era o melhor da região, e onde a mulher geralmente ficava quando precisava fazer várias visitas a escola. Foram guiadas até um quarto, com duas camas de solteiro tão grandes que pareciam de casal, uma penteadeira, um guarda-roupa e um banheiro adjunto.

Sendo deixadas sozinhas, a Doutora Mottershead fechou a porta. Ela caminhou devagar até a janela do quarto, abrindo-a e acendendo um cigarro. Olhou para Catherine, a medindo de cima a baixo de forma detida, quase em um convite para que se aproximasse. A garota sentiu-se enrubescer ao ver a fumaça saindo daqueles lábios. Olhou para baixo e depois novamente em direção a mulher, procurando algo para dizer que fizesse o momento menos desconfortável:

\- Deixe-me pegar o seu casaco.

Aproximou-se e recolheu a peça dos ombros da doutora, pendurando-o juntamente com o chapéu atrás da porta. Logo em seguida, retirou os próprias peças e as colocou ao lado, um gesto que a deixava um pouco desconfortável, pois estava dividindo espaço com quem era sua chefe. Então fez tudo muito devagar, como se esperasse uma repreensão por estar tomando tais liberdades, mas esta nunca veio. Assim, voltou-se mais uma vez para a mulher.

\- Está cedo... - Comentou. Ainda não era nem metade da tarde.

\- O que achou da escola? - Ignorou o que ouvira, dando mais uma tragada lenta.

\- Ah, sim, é um lugar lindo. Seria um prazer poder trabalhar em uma instituição como aquela um dia - respondeu sorrindo.

Blanche deu uma última tragada e apagou o cigarro pela metade em um cinzeiro que estava sobre a mesinha ao lado. Andou até a empregada, passando por trás da mesma e parando.

\- Você está muito bonita com essa roupa - falou com a voz baixa.

\- Obrigada, Doutora Mottershead - agradeceu tímida, sem ousar se virar para olha-la.

\- Muito mesmo - Insistiu, agora pousando uma mão no ombro de Catherine.

A garota estremeceu com o leve toque, virando-se automaticamente e então encarando aquele par de olhos e desviando em seguida por não conseguir suporta-los muito tempo.

\- O que foi? - Pegou no queixo da garota e a fez encara-la novamente.

\- Nada - respondeu automática, fugindo.

\- Está com medo?

Os olhos de Blanche paravam nos lábios da empregada, enquanto a mão que pesava no ombro subia para a nuca, lentamente, apreciando o trajeto, sentindo os fios de cabelo que se arrepiavam. Catherine não conseguiu nem ao menos responder, estando com dificuldade para respirar, tentou balançar a cabeça dizendo "não", mas não obteve sucesso, perdida naqueles olhos profundos.

\- O que quer fazer? - A doutora perguntou se aproximando ainda mais, juntando seu corpo ao da outra. Podia sentir a respiração ofegante.

Cat separou os lábios para falar, mas apenas ar saiu e nenhum som.

\- Você quer me beijar?

Blanche perguntava quase colando os lábios nos da garota. Isso exigia um grande auto controle, mas estava se tornando algo muito mais excitante em seu jogo. Os olhos de Catherine passavam para a boca da mulher a sua frente, se fechavam lentamente enquanto balançava a cabeça de forma afirmativa. Foi a deixa que a Doutora Mottershead esperava. Puxou a garota pela cintura e ia beija-la com fervor mas parou no momento em que seus lábios se encontraram. Passou-os de leve nos da garota, queria ver ate onde iria se a provocasse, mais ainda, buscava uma prova de que seu desejo seria retribuído. O toque suave, o perfume, o gesto e Cat perdeu a cabeça. A garota abriu boca e a aproximou ainda mais da doutora, forçando um beijo.

Tal atitude foi mais do que suficiente para Blanche ataca-la, retribuindo ao gesto e a empurrando até a parede, fazendo com que a garota emitisse um gemido com o baque, prendendo-a com o próprio corpo para que não houvesse escapatória. Passou os dedos pelas costas de Cat, deslizando até sua bunda. Pousou as duas mãos, uma de cada lado e apertou com força. Escolhera uma garota com bons atributos. Todo esse gesto faz Catherine gemer mais uma vez, agora de prazer, erguendo as mãos de forma automática para ficarem a frente do corpo, sobre os ombros da doutora, apertado-a de leve. Tal atitude fazia Blanche ter certeza que a garota já se encontrava pronta para o próximo passo, quando deslizou uma mão sob o vestido e o ergueu, acariciando a perna da empregada, as meias, puxando as ligas apenas para ouvi-las estalarem contra a pele.

Esse foi apenas o começo do entardecer. Quando o sol já havia caído e a noite dominava o quarto, ambas já estavam nuas na cama, deitadas sobre os lençóis. Os dedos entrelaçados, os cabelos bagunçados, mas muito, muito felizes e satisfeitas após uma intensa rotina de explorar corpos, fosse o próprio ou o da outra. Acabaram abraçadas na cama, Catherine colocava a cabeça sobre o braço de Blanche, que fumava como costumava a fazer após o sexo. A garota sorria um pouco boba, deslizando os dedos sobre o peito da mulher, sentindo a maciez da pele e dos seios. Jamais imaginara que poderia sentir tanto prazer com alguém do mesmo gênero, nem que desejaria que esse momento de felicidade durasse para sempre.

Em um instante que a doutora apagou o cigarro, Cat estava apenas esperando para se levantar e ficar sobre a mesma, beijando-a nos lábios como se estivessem apenas recomeçando mais uma vez. A diversão prosseguiu pelo resto da noite.

Os dias seguintes prosseguiram da exata mesma forma. Durante a manhã, iam até o abrigo ajudar com as crianças, assumindo seus papéis de chefe e empregada. Porém, uma vez que retornavam ao hotel, ao cair da noite, os rótulos eram esquecidos, as roupas iam para o chão e tudo que importava eram os corpos em total sintonia e sincronia, extraindo o máximo de prazer e intimidade que conseguiam uma da outra.

Uma noite, quando ambas já se encontravam exaustas na cama, Blanche disse:

\- Precisamos voltar amanhã. Já estendi nossa viagem por dias demais. Alguém pode achar estranho.

Preferia não dizer que já haviam suspeitas por parte de Agnes ou isso certamente assustaria a garota. A última coisa que queria naquele momento era afastar quem lhe estava sendo tão boa companhia.

\- Certo.

Catherine respondeu com um pouco de tristeza. Não queria mais voltar para o Eaton Place, desejava passar o resto de sua vida naquele quarto de hotel, sendo feliz como nunca esperara ser. Blanche percebeu e a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

\- Isso não é um adeus, se não quiser - disse. - Ainda podemos nos ver sempre que pudermos, se essa for a sua vontade.

\- É a sua? - Cat perguntou de volta.

Mas qualquer receio de que aquilo pudesse ter sido apenas uma brincadeira ou um jogo, acabou imediatamente quando Blanche a respondeu com um beijo apaixonado.

\- Eu me mudaria para o alojamento dos empregados para ficar com você - ela disse.

Foi a vez de Catherine avançar sobre ela na cama, deitando-se sobre o seu corpo e beijando-a nos lábios, depois no pescoço. Foi necessário que a doutora reunisse todo o autocontrole em seu ser para ser capaz de se concentrar para falar:

\- Há mais uma coisa que precisamos conversar.

Cat parou o que fazia, ficando apoiada nos braços, ainda sobre Blanche, a ouvia atentamente.

\- Eu conversei com a diretora da escola e algumas professoras. Falaram muito bem de você e eu decidi que vou financiar os seus estudos da faculdade. Já entrei em contato com Oxford e algumas outras Universidades, você pode prestar os testes daqui a alguns meses para o próximo período.

A reação de Catherine não foi nem de longe a esperada por qualquer das duas. A garota ficou calada por alguns segundos, encarando a outra no escuro do quarto, até que se levantou da cama, colocando o casaco para se proteger do frio, andava de um lado para o outro pelo cômodo. Aquilo não estava certo.

\- O que foi, querida? - Blanche não entendia o problema. - Achei que fosse o que você queria, que só precisava de um financiamento.

\- Acha que é isso que quero de você? - Falou ofendida. - Eu não preciso de seu dinheiro, não preciso do dinheiro de ninguém. Eu não sou uma prostituta.

\- Eu nunca disse que era, Catherine - a doutora também se ofendia com aquelas palavras.

\- Mas agiu pelas minhas costas - Cat continuava. - Me faz uma proposta indecente dessas... E depois? Serei sua eterna serva para conseguir pagar essa dívida!

\- Nunca cogitei que teria de me pagar qualquer coisa!

\- Nunca cogitou que eu me sentiria na obrigação de pagar? Não me conhece.

Catherine foi sentar-se na outra cama, ficando o mais longe possível de Blanche, virada para a parede oposta, assim não teria nem que olhá-la. A verdade estava naquelas palavras, realmente, nenhuma das duas conhecia a outra de verdade, malmente o que conviveram naqueles últimos dias. Não era o bastante sonhar, Cat sabia precisar colocar os pés no chão. Um relacionamento com outra mulher, especialmente com uma que tinha o dobro de sua idade, estabilidade financeira e vinha de uma família estupidamente abastada, tudo isso adicionado ao fato dela ser uma garota pobre cuja vida ainda nem começara, que vivia de ilusões de tempos melhores. Não, precisava parar e entender que, desta vez não havia futuro.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Blanche se levantou cedo. Procurou se informar sobre as providências do exército, sendo dito que todas as estradas logo estariam fechadas, o que tornaria praticamente impossível o seu retorno. Telefonou para Agnes, que pedia para que a tia voltasse o quanto antes, ao que a doutora podia sentir que havia algo de muito errado. Precisava ir para o Eaton Place. Assim, rumou para o hotel, já chegando no quarto e encontrando o mesmo com as camas feitas, as malas arrumadas e Catherine já vestida para voltar para casa, sentada no banco da penteadeira, que arrastou até a janela para observar os carros do exército que passavam pela estrada.

\- Já fiz os acertos com o hotel, podemos ir - Blanche falou com frieza.

\- Sim, senhora doutora.

Cat respondia como a serviçal que deveria ser. Pegou as malas sem receber qualquer ajuda e as levou até o carro, guardando-as no fundo. Sentou-se no banco do carona e a Doutora Mottershead dirigiu.

Foi um trajeto demorado e silencioso, complicado devido a todas as barreiras que o exército impunha no meio do caminho, sendo preciso pegar alguns desvios. Já paravam na porta de casa quando Blanche não aguentava mais a situação e se voltava para a garota:

\- Quer mesmo deixar as coisas assim?

\- Estou deixando como encontrei, Doutora Mottershead - Catherine respondeu com excesso de formalismo.

A garota deixou o carro, indo abrir o porta-malas ao mesmo tempo em que Johnny saía da casa para ajudar com a bagagem e Lady Agnes ia recepcionar a tia. Não se falaram mais depois disso, sequer uma troca de olhares. Cat desejava esquecer o que havia acontecido, fingir que os últimos dias jamais existiram em sua vida, ainda que soubesse se tratar de uma tarefa impossível.

Retornou para a cozinha, onde os empregados falavam sobre os preparativos para os possíveis bombardeios. Todos estavam muito ocupados, correndo contra o tempo para tomar suas providências de proteger o local, ao que Catherine logo foi trocar de roupa e ajudar também. Depois de auxiliar com as cortinas black-out, o estoque de alimentos e o inventário da cozinha, quando a noite estava para cair, Cat foi falar com a sra. Thackeray, enquanto esta terminava o jantar da família.

\- Sra. Thackeray, como sr. Pritchard não está, devo me reportar a senhora - começou.

\- Minha filha, não pode esperar até depois do jantar? Estou muito ocupada - disse a cozinheira.

\- Lamento, mas é uma matéria urgente.

Com essas palavras, a senhora ficou intrigada. Fez um gesto para que Eunice continuasse o serviço, enxugou as mãos em um pano de pratos e deixou a bancada da cozinha, conduzindo a garota com uma mão em suas costas até a mesa de jantar.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - a sra. Thackeray perguntou muito séria. - Durante a viagem?

Catherine sabia o que estaria insinuando, porém, se recusava a entrar em qualquer detalhe. Era um assunto que dizia respeito tão somente a ela e a Doutora Mottershead, logo, não cabia contar a ninguém e sujar a sua imagem ou a da outra mulher.

\- Eu estou me demitindo - disse. - Não vou cumprir aviso, Lady Agnes pode ficar com o dinheiro. Estou partindo hoje.

\- Mas minha filha, o que houve? - A cozinheira não entendia. - Há algo que possa ser feito para que mude de ideia?

A garota sorriu, mas revelava apenas uma profunda tristeza em seu olhar enquanto rumava para os seus aposentos, cessando com quaisquer perguntas que pudessem ser feitas. Trocou as vestes de empregada, guardou o restante dos seus pertences e deixou a casa imediatamente decidida a nunca mais voltar.

Cerca de uma hora depois, o jantar da família era servido, as bandejas eram levadas por Johnny, que fazia as vezes de mordomo, e Beryl, que o ajudava excepcionalmente como empregada de cima. Lady Agnes estranhou a vinda da garota e perguntou:

\- Beryl, querida, onde está Catherine? Ela devia estar atendendo ao andar superior.

\- Senhora, Catherine informou que estava se demitindo a sra. Thackeray assim que acabou com os serviços de arrumação da casa - a empregada respondeu.

Os olhos de Lady Agnes desviaram de Beryl e se voltaram imediatamente a Blanche, que estava lívida como uma estátua, incapaz até mesmo de respirar diante da informação que recebera de forma inesperada.

Ao avançar da noite, a Doutora Mottershead tentava, mas não conseguia, dormir. Era possível que seu coração doesse tanto quanto no dia em que decidira deixar Portia ir de uma vez? Achou que nunca mais seria capaz de sentir essa dor, que jamais poderia ser novamente tomada por essas emoções, mas errara. Catherine adentrara em sua alma, em um ponto tão profundo e criara raízes de uma forma que parecia que iria ficar ali para sempre. Quando se deu conta, já estava amando a garota, completamente apaixonada, e a deixara escapar de sua vida.

O amanhecer cobriu uma Londres triste com os preparativos de uma guerra. Todos se levantaram cedo no Eaton Place, trabalhando em conjunto para deixar a casa o mais preparada possível para os futuros bombardeios alemães. Enquanto Hallam estava ausente no Ministério das Relações Exteriores, Agnes e encarregava de administrar o lar. Isso significava também gerenciar as pessoas que nele habitavam. Assim, foi até o estúdio, onde a Doutora Mottershead catalogava documentos trazidos do museu sob a sua proteção.

\- Blanche - chamou entrando -, precisamos conversar.

\- Se deseja saber sobre o que houve ontem, a resposta é sim - a doutora falou com impaciência.

\- "Sim" para o que? - Agnes se via perdida.

\- "Sim" para "sim, Catherine foi minha amante e eu sou o motivo pelo qual ela se demitiu" - complementou abaixando o ultimo livro sobre a mesa para encarar a outra.

\- Oh... - Agnes parecia meio desconfortável com a forma direta com que falava. - Blanche, eu sinto muito.

\- Não sinta, eu mereci desta vez.

Com essas palavras, se afastava da mesa e ia até a janela acender um cigarro longe de materiais que pudessem pegar fogo. Mas Lady Agnes ainda a observava detidamente.

\- Eu sou idiota - Blanche comentou entre uma tragada e a outra.

\- Bem, foi melhor assim - pontuava. - Ela não era do seu nível, uma serviçal com o que? Metade de sua idade? Poderia ser sua filha.

\- Ela era melhor que muitos do meu nível - Blanche a defendeu. - Melhor do que Portia jamais foi comigo. Ela parecia considerar... - E sua voz falhava com a memória. - Um futuro.

\- E por que então a deixou ir?

A pergunta a oprimia. Por que exatamente a deixara ir? Antes jamais pensaria em assistir passiva a uma mulher ir embora, especialmente uma que dominasse os seus sentimentos. Lady Agnes deixou o estúdio e rumou pela escadaria até encontrar Eunice varrendo o lobby.

\- Eunice - chamou -, tenho algo para lhe pedir.

Minutos depois, a garota estava saindo do Eaton Place, muito apressada. Foi parar em um dos abrigos públicos anti-bombas, seguindo o endereço indicado indicado por Catherine antes d ir embora, para o caso de uma necessidade.

\- Eu sabia que precisaria vir - comentou Eunice se aproximando da colega, sentada no chão e encolhida para se proteger do frio.

\- Por isso não queria lhe entregar o endereço - Catherine respondeu.

\- Lady Agnes está pedindo que retorne - a outra falou. - Estamos todos preocupados com você. Os bombardeios vão começar, estará mais segura conosco.

\- Eu não posso voltar - Cat falava com tristeza.

\- Sim, você pode - Eunice insistia. - Por favor, eu estou te pedindo. Sr. Pritchard está desaparecido, Beryl e Harry vão casar, está tudo encima de mim e Johnny. Por favor. A casa está se desfazendo, precisamos deixar a família unida.

Catherine precisou pensar por alguns instantes. Não queria voltar, não sabia se o seu coração agüentaria mais um minuto perto da Doutora Mottershead, se conseguiria ficar sem perdoa-la se a visse novamente.

\- Eu prometo que vou pensar - respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

Eunice pareceu aceitar, pois sorria de volta. Conversaram por mais alguns minutos, nos quais a menina contava o que estava se passando na casa, até chegar a hora em que teve que partir. Catherine ficou sozinha mais uma vez, no meio da multidão de desabrigados e desesperados.

A tarde já avançava cobrindo toda a Inglaterra com cores suaves, escurecendo o céu nublado. Catherine sentia-se incomodada de permanecer no abrigo, então deixou-o para caminhar um pouco. Com a mala em mãos, seus pés a levavam por um cenário triste de guerra. Casas protegidas com sacos de areia, janelas lacradas para evitar a entrada de gás.

Passou pelo museu, fechado, já tendo acabado a remoção dos seus itens mais valiosos. Sua imagem trouxe lembranças a garota do primeiro momento que teve a sós com a Doutora Mottershead. Conseguia lembrar de como o seu corpo tremia por estar falando quase como uma igual a alguém de nível tão superior. Mas isso era passado e continuou a caminhar quando um grupo de soldados chegava para trocar a guarda do museu.

Seus pés continuavam a conduzi-la e, sem que percebesse de forma consciente, chegou a rua do número 165, Eaton Place. Doces lembranças daquele lugar, do estúdio aos livros, do quarto da doutora, de todos os instantes que roubara para si com tanto carinho. O que estava fazendo era torturar a si mesma. Seu coração doía e gritava com a lembrança preservada na memória.

Foi quando uma ambulância parou diante da casa, seguida de um grande carro preto. Alguns homens correram para dentro e Catherine ficou aflita, os pés cravados no chão e impossibilitados de fugir. Algo havia acontecido. Primeiro, Beryl foi levada em uma maca para fora da casa, acompanhada de Harry. Exibia um lindo vestido branco manchado de vermelho, o que fez com que Catherine corresse alguns passos, preocupada com a colega, antes de parar mais uma vez.

Então o sangue e a alma abandonaram o seu ser, pois uma segunda maçã deixou a casa, agora coberta com uma lona preta sobre o corpo que trazia. Ela não conseguia identificar quem era e isso a consumia por dentro. O medo começou a tomá-la, o pavor de que aquele cadáver fosse de sua querida Doutora Mottershead. As lágrimas desejavam sair, sua força se esvaia.

Então deixaram a casa Lady Agnes e Blanche.

Catherine soltou um suspiro longo de alívio. Seus pés corriam antes que sua mente raciocinasse a ordem e já ia na direção da porta da casa. As mulheres acompanhavam a saída dos carros quando ouviram os passos desesperados. A doutora voltou-se observando impressionada ao furacão que vinha diante dela. Catherine se atirou sobre a mesma, abraçando-a como uma criança em desespero, sem se importar que os empregados, Lady Agnes ou os vizinhos vissem. Mas foi recebida com total carinho, apertada entre os braços da outra mulher.

\- Eu achei que fosse a senhora - disse com a voz fraca entre soluços.

Blanche apenas a beijou na cabeça, sorrindo, antes de perceber que a sobrinha a olhava de forma a repreender tal atitude explícita.

\- Vão para dentro - Lady Agnes falou.

A Doutora Mottershead seguiu imediatamente com o pedido, conduzindo a garota não só para dentro da casa, como para o seu quarto. Trancou a porta ao passar. Catherine a olhou mais uma vez, com os olhos vermelhos e marejados, até avançar mais uma vez na direção dela e ser abraçada, dando início a um beijo agressivo e cheio de saudades. Afastou-se quase sem ar, tendo dificuldade para respirar depois de tantas emoções.

\- Eu tive tanto medo... - Disse.

\- Achei que nunca mais iria te ver - a doutora falou.

Catherine a beijou novamente até caírem sobre a cama. Era uma sensação tão boa, quente e reconfortante, desejava nunca mais se afastar.

\- Foi como se um pedaço de mim tivesse sido arrancado e agora eu o tenho de volta - a garota disse.

\- Nunca mais quero que vá - Blanche falou. - Fique aqui comigo.

Cat balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Poderiam ter as suas diferenças, porém, já não era mais possível viver longe da outra. Estava disposta a esquecer de toda a briga e dar mais uma chance para serem felizes.

\- Eu te amo - ela disse.

\- Também te amo.

E se amaram mais uma vez.

A rotina da casa voltava ao que poderia ser chamado de normal aos poucos. Depois do casamento de Beryl e Harry, foi anunciado o início oficial da guerra contra a Alemanha. Eunice passava uniformes lavados enquanto Catherine ajudava limpando a cozinha.

\- De quem são esses uniformes? - Cat perguntou.

\- Lady Agnes e Doutora Mottershead - Eunice respondeu dobrando uma das roupas.

\- Deixe-me ajudar.

A outra se ofereceu pegando um dos uniformes, em uma cor verde bem escura, e dobrando-o com delicadeza sobre a mesa, depois envolvendo em papel para ficar perfeitamente conservado. Sentia-se chateada, quase traída, pois não estava sabendo de nada disso. Doía em seu coração pensar que a guerra poderia lhe tirar a pouca felicidade que obtivera. Pegou então os dois pacotes, deixando o primeiro no quarto de Lady Agnes, bem guardado em uma cômoda. Depois se dirigiu para o quarto da Doutora Mottershead, porém não guardou este, o colocou sobre a cama, olhando detidamente. Não entendia nada de guerra, das forças armadas, apenas via morte e sofrimento pela frente e isso a assustava.

Blanche entrou no quarto, vendo a garota finalmente guardar o uniforme em uma gaveta. Fechou a porta ao entrar, ficando alguns instantes em silêncio. Mas Catherine sabia o seu lugar como empregada e por isso também não disse nada. Voltou-se para a mulher e, com as mãos sobre o colo, disse olhando para baixo:

\- Deseja alguma coisa, Doutora Mottershead?

Blanche sentia que havia algo de errado naquela expressão. Aproximou-se e tocou a garota no rosto com carinho. Depois beijou-a, ao que Catherine não se deixou ceder, afastando-se um pouco.

\- O que houve, querida? - A doutora perguntou.

\- O uniforme... - Catherine ainda não se via com grandes liberdades para poder falar.

\- Eu vou ajudar dentro da cidade à brigada de incêndio - Blanche explicou.

Mas para a garota isso não queria dizer muita coisa. A olhava com grandes olhos tristes, implorando para que não fosse.

\- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, querida, eu já fui brigadista - a doutora explicou. - Vai ficar tudo bem, não vou estar longe e não vou para a batalha. As pessoa precisam de voluntários.

Catherine abaixou o rosto, não haveria como convence-la.

\- Vou ajudá-la a se arrumar - disse ainda com tristeza.

Blanche não contestou. A garota ajudou-a a colocar o uniforme e depois começou a arrumar os cabelos diante da penteadeira. Em silêncio, juntava os cachos, prendendo-os na nuca com delicadeza. Depois o chapéu, passava presilhas para mantê-lo bem fixado. Evitava olhar no espelho, pois sabia que a mulher a observava.

\- Pronto - Catherine disse, indo até uma gaveta na penteadeira para guardar os grampos.

Mas Blanche a segurou pelo pulso, puxando para perto, passando uma mão ao redor de sua cintura. Obrigava-a a olhá-la depois de tanto desviar.

\- Eu não quero te perder - disse Cat.

\- Nada vai me acontecer, eu prometo - Blanche falou com um sorriso. - Eu voltarei pra você todos os dias da minha vida.

\- Isso é realmente necessário? - A empregada tentava usar um último argumento.

\- Sim, eu estar cumprindo o meu dever para com o meu país ajudando as pessoas.

Podia nitidamente perceber que a outra estava inflexível. Abaixou o rosto mais uma vez:

\- Eu tenho medo.

\- Eu vou te proteger.

Com essas palavras, Blanche a fez erguer o rosto mais uma vez e a beijou com carinho, depois paixão. Demoraram-se assim por algum tempo, apenas o bastante para Lady Agnes bater na porta e chamar pela tia. A garota se afastou e passou as mãos sobre o blaser do uniforme, alinhando-o em um pretexto para ganhar tempo juntas.

\- Está linda - falou.

Nunca imaginou que pudesse achar uniformes tão atrativos, especialmente com saias.

Logo as duas mulheres deixavam a casa para cumprir com os seus deveres na guerra e Catherine assistia da escadaria, o coração apertado no peito. Agnes e Blanche andavam pela calçada quando sr. Pritchard vinha na direção oposta. As sirenes começavam a soar, avisando a todos que os aviões nazistas se aproximavam da cidade, havendo sério risco de bombas. Os funcionários do Eaton Place se recolhiam na cozinha, trazendo também as crianças e Pamela, todos protegidos em seu abrigo anti-bombas improvisado, mas o bastante para evitar que o pior lhes acontecesse. Catherine segurava a pequena bebê nos braços, embalando-a com carinho para que não chorasse, enquanto, na verdade, desejava apenas acalmar a si mesma em seu frenético nervosismo.

\- Se acalme, garota - falou a sra. Thackeray. - Logo eles irão embora.

Mas isso não era o bastante. Cat andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha, tentando ficar tranquila, mas era impossível quando sabia que a pessoa mais preciosa em sua vida estava lá fora. Foi quando a porta se abriu e Lady Agnes entrou, ao que todos os empregados se ergueram das cadeiras em um cumprimento de respeito. Atrás dela vinha Blanche e o sr. Pritchard. As lágrimas tomaram os olhos de Catherine, mas ela escondeu o rosto, não poderia demonstrar fraqueza, a dona da casa já a repreendera, agora tinha que se conter. Apertou a bebê contra o peito, dando-se por satisfeita apenas em saber que sua amada estava viva.

Enquanto a garota colocava a filha de sua senhora de volta no berço, puderam ouvir uma explosão distante, seguida de outra mais próxima. O chão tremeu, um copo deslizou da mesa e espatifou-se no chão. Todos estavam assustados alguns rezavam, outros ficavam tensos, esperando apenas o momento em que a sirenes iriam soar novamente para poder sair do abrigo e ajudar aos afetados pelos ataques aéreos.

Catherine deixou Eunice cuidando das crianças e foi catar os cacos de vidro. Tremia tanto que mal podia segurar a vassoura e a pá. Jogou o vidro no lixo, porém deixou um pedaço cair do lado de fora. Estava tão assustada que o som de uma nova explosão a fez se cortar ao pegá-lo. Jogou fora o vidro tingido de vermelho.

\- Garota desastrada! - Falou a sra. Thackeray vendo que a outra se machucara, ia em direção a Cat e segurava-lhe a mão apertando o dedo para estancar o sangue. - Eunice, pegue o álcool.

\- Estou bem, obrigada - Catherine falava sem graça.

Mas Eunice deixava as crianças com o sr. Pritchard e ia pegar o álcool como fora pedido, porém, depois de pegar o frasco na dispensa, a Doutora Mottershead o tomava de suas mãos, juntamente com o pano e levava para a cozinha.

\- Eu cuido disso - falou para a cozinheira com autoridade. - Já lidei com muitos feridos no Egito e de coisas muito piores.

Imediatamente a sra. Thackeray se afastou, deixando que a doutora procedesse como desejava, ainda que não parecesse confiar muito em suas habilidades para tanto. Blanche derrubou o álcool na ferida de Catherine sobre a pia, cobrindo em seguida com o tecido para limpar o sangue. A garota tentou não fazer nenhuma careta, inspirando fundo ao sentir o líquido queimar. Não olhava para a Doutora Mottershead, mantendo o rosto baixo, constrangida, especialmente por sentir olhares furtivos sendo lançados para a sua pessoa. Se seus colegas desconfiavam, agora poderiam ter certeza.

\- Eu não me importo - Blanche falou bem baixo, para apenas ela ouvir. - Eu disse que cuidaria de você.

\- Eu também não.

As palavras da outra davam a Catherine coragem. Finalmente ela sorriu, olhando diretamente para a doutora, que sorria de volta. Era inegável como pareciam duas adolescentes apaixonadas.

Uma nova explosão fez o chão vibrar mais uma vez, ao que Blanche instintivamente puxou Catherine para perto, envolvendo-a em seus braços para protegê-la. Pela primeira vez desde aquele inferno, Cat poderia dizer que estava se sentindo verdadeiramente segura, enquanto cheirava o perfume impregnado no uniforme. Era como se nenhuma daquelas pessoas existisse, as bombas, os aviões ou a guerra. Estava em casa.

Os dias de guerra se estenderam, viravam semanas, meses e anos. Os habitantes de Londres aprendiam a conviver com a situação, que tornou-se rotina, desde as bombas à destruição. Era triste, porém os corações passaram a ser insensíveis depois de tanto tempo. Não era diferente no número 165, Eaton Place.

As vidas não pararam. A sra. Thackeray fazia bolos deliciosos, as vezes carnes, quando Sir. Hallam conseguia algo especial. Sr. Prichard deixava a casa impecável e tratava de criar um ambiente saudável. Johnny e Harry mandavam cartas para as garotas que haviam deixado, sempre que podiam davam um sinal de vida que muito aliviava ao coração de todos. Eunice e Beryl cumpriam com suas obrigações, cuidando das crianças e mantendo a casa limpa e organizada.

Já Catherine, esta tinha outras atribuições. Diferente dos colegas, quando esta acabava os seus afazeres, era requisitada a noite, indo muitas vezes partilhar a cama da Doutora Mottershead, especialmente quando Sir. Hallam não estava em casa. Logo o segredo já não era mais tão secreto, sendo apenas o tipo de fato não comentado. Todos sabiam, mas ninguém ousava dizer uma única palavra contra qualquer dos senhores daquela casa. A felicidade encontrou em meio de florecer em meio às maiores adversidades, tornando o coração de Catherine o jardim mais belo em meio a guerra. Esse tempo poderia jamais acabar, ela pensava enquanto aninhava Blanche em seu peito à luz das velas.

E então tudo mudou.

Era o final de uma manhã de domingo, isso jamais seria esquecido. Catherine lavava pratos na cozinha, a sra. Thackeray cuidava dos preparativos para o almoço, Eunice passava roupas e Beryl as dobrava. Sr. Amanjit lia um jornal e sr. Pritchard arrumava-se para seguir em sua ronda pela vizinhança. Foi quando Lady Agnes desceu as escadas da cozinha, os saltos batendo com força nos degraus de madeira, ressoando de forma violenta. Ela parou ao pé da escada, para a estranheza geral e parecia estar sem ar, fazendo com que todos os empregados largassem seus afazeres. O rosto vermelho, as roupas sujas de fuligem, estivera na rua por várias horas e acabava de chegar em casa. Ela tremia, tremia freneticamente.

\- Minha senhora! - Sr. Pritchard a segurava pelo braço antes que ela pudesse pensar em desmaiar, mas a mulher não se deixou tocar.

\- Catherine - ela disse com a voz embargada, como se falar fosse uma tarefa difícil, porém, tentava de todas as formas manter a pose elegante da senhora que era -, você vem comigo, agora.

Seu tom era tão urgente que tudo que a garota fez foi enxugar as mãos e logo as duas saíam correndo escadaria acima mais uma vez. Um taxi já as esperava diante da porta e logo voavam para dentro. O carro seguia um rumo desconhecido por Catherine, mas a garota não tinha a menor coragem de fazer qualquer pergunta. O nervosismo ia tomando conta de seu corpo e se via incapaz de imaginar o que estaria acontecendo para sua senhora precisar dela de forma tão urgente.

Então o ar deixou os seus pulmões. O taxi parava diante de um hospital e os maiores medos da garota pareciam se formar como um painel diante de si. Lady Agnes deixou o veículo primeiro e Catherine a acompanhou de perto. Um corredor depois do outro, pessoas feridas, amontoadas em macas improvisadas, cadeiras e no chão. Aquele era o verdadeiro retrato da guerra. Amputados, queimados, intoxicados, machucados de todas as formas e escalas, mulheres, crianças e alguns poucos homens que estavam lotados na capital. Era a visão de um pesadelo.

Mas Lady Agnes passou por todos direto, sem nem ao menos perder por um segundo seu foco, ia com passos firmes, seus saltos batendo contra o piso de pedra, até chegarem em um dos muitos quartos que originalmente eram privativos e agora três a quatro camas dividiam o espaço.

A mulher voltou-se para a garota antes de abrir a porta e lançou-lhe um longo olhar. Catherine sentiu como se fosse ser abraçada, tal a piedade que aqueles olhos exprimiam, porém, não houve palavra ou gesto nesse sentido. Agnes tornou a se virar para a porta e a abriu.

O quarto era totalmente branco, nenhuma luz entrava pela janela, fechada, como em todos os prédios, de forma a prevenir a entrada de gás em caso de um ataque com bombas. Uma única cama ficava dentro do quarto, junto a qual estavam Sir. Hallam, um médico e uma enfermeira. Catherine não conseguia ver mais ninguém, exceto que havia uma espécie de boneco sobre a cama, estando envolvido em muitas e grossas ataduras nas pernas.

Então ela ia se aproximando, dois passos atrás de Lady Agnes, enquanto os presentes abriam espaço e ela podia ver que havia uma pessoa, ou um resto de ser humano sobre a cama. O corpo inteiro estava enrolado em ataduras especiais, embebidas em remédios, inclusive a cabeça, ficando exposto apenas parte do rosto, com os olhos fechados e oxigênio recebido no nariz por uma pequena máscara. Catherine jamais saberia dizer de quem se tratava apenas pela aparência, mas, em seu coração, já tinha a resposta. Não conseguiu se mover, levar as mãos a boca ou chorar, apenas ficar parada, com os seus olhos muito abertos e em choque. Isso só poderia ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto do destino.

O médico falava algo, mas a garota não escutava, não podia, pois as palavras apenas resvalavam em suas orelhas sem ser absorvidas. Depois Sir. Hallam a tocava no ombro e os dois deixavam o quarto. A enfermeira ajeitava o soro e então ficavam apenas ela e Lady Agnes.

\- Você pode se aproximar se quiser - disse a senhora.

Não foi necessário falar duas vezes. Catherine chegou perto da beirada da cama, tocando a barra do lençol, nervosa, sem saber se poderia ou não. Assim, timidamente, foi deslizando os dedos até cobrir a mão com toda a delicadeza que era capaz.

\- Houve um incêndio - Agnes começava a contar. - Um orfanato. Algumas crianças ficaram detidas com medo do fogo e ela insistiu em entrar. O teto desabou, ela ficou presa - a voz embargava e parecia que começaria a chorar. - Ela conseguiu salvar a vida daquelas crianças.

A senhora não aguentava mais a situação e deixou Cat sozinha no quarto. A garota ainda tentava se recuperar, mas não havia como depois de tudo isso. Ficou ali, parada, assistindo imergida em seu desespero. Era ignorante nessas coisas de hospitais, então só podia rezar e prestar muita atenção no movimento do peito. Enquanto respirasse, Catherine também respiraria.

O médico retornou, agora desacompanhado:

\- Sir. Hallam pediu-me para vir conversar com a senhorita. O prognóstico da Doutora Mottershead não é animador. O corpo está coberto quase totalmente por queimaduras avançadas. Os pulmões estão cheios de fumaça, o que pode fazer com que pare de respirar a qualquer momento. Ainda que venha a se recuperar, ela jamais voltará a andar, pois teve as duas pernas esmagadas no desabamento. É provável que ela não sobreviva a esta noite. Eu sinto muito.

Mais uma vez Catherine se manteve fria e em silêncio, até mesmo quando o médico a deixou sozinha.

\- Você me prometeu - sua voz finalmente saiu em um sussurro. - Você me prometeu que voltaria para mim todos os dias da minha vida. Não me abandone...

As lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo seu rosto, queixo, até cairem sobre suas mãos, sobre as mãos de ambas.

Catherine passou a tarde muito acordada, acompanhada de Lady Agnes no hospital, enquanto Sir. Hallam precisava dar continuidade ao trabalho no Ministério. Durante todo o tempo, Cat esteve em pé ao lado da cama, sem se afastar nem por um segundo, com medo de que, nesse micro espaço de tempo, Blanche viesse a falecer sem te-lá ao seu lado.

Nunca Catherine rezará tanto ou com tanta força, implorando por algo como pedia apenas para que a doutora abrisse os olhos ou partisse de vez em paz. Enquanto a garota abaixava o rosto e desejava em seu íntimo, ao levantar a vista, tomou um susto, pois os olhos cinzas e assustados a miravam.

\- Doutora! Doutora! - Cat disse feliz, tornando a chorar.

Lady Agnes levantou-se imediatamente do sofá indo para perto do leito.

\- Blanche? Você está no hospital, nós estamos com você, tenha calma - disse a sobrinha.

Catherine sentia que as lágrimas desejavam cair, porém as conteve a todo custo. Não podia de forma alguma demonstrar fraqueza. Lady Agnes deixou o quarto com o intuito de ir falar com o médico, ficando apenas Cat e a enferma sozinhas.

\- Eu não vou sair do seu lado - a garota disse. - Eu te amo, agora eu vou te proteger.

Blanche inspirou fundo e separou os lábios, mas um sussurro muito baixo saiu. Catherine então se aproximou mais, lutando para poder escutar com toda as forças.

\- Eu te... Amo... - Blanche falou.

A garota se afastou e foi a sua vez de prender a respiração e morder o lábio inferior com a força. Não podia, não se deixaria chorar na frente dela. A mão coberta de gazes se moveu lentamente, quase se arrastando e cobriu a de Cat.

\- Não... Chore... - Blanche disse, pois, ainda que não houvessem lágrimas, a expressão da outra a denunciava. - Vai ficar... Bem...

E tossiu com violência ao terminar a frase com intenso esforço.

\- Eu te amo - Catherine repetiu.

Mas a tosse ficava mais agressiva e a garota assistia em pânico enquanto Blanche agonizava. O ar começava a faltar, a mascara não fazia efeito suficiente. A mão sobre a de Catherine se fechava com força, prendendo-a a cama como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Eu te amo! - Cat falou mais alto, como se assim pudesse mantê-la nesta vida.

Os médicos e enfermeiros irromperam pela porta como uma debandada, seguidos por Lady Agnes. Os funcionários empurraram a garota para que os deixasse trabalhar, enquanto a senhora a puxava para trás. As duas assistiam tomadas pelo terror enquanto os médicos tentavam de todas a formas reanimar o corpo, ainda que os aparelhos fizessem imenso barulho.

\- Ela não pode mais ficar, deixem-na ir... - Cat falava mais para si, a meio-tom.

A garota ainda tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, mas Lady Agnes a deteve usando de força desmedida, também em choque diante da cena dos médicos.

Então tudo parou. Os aparelhos foram desligados. Os funcionários deixaram a sala usando palavras de conforto preestabelecidas e repetitivas. Finalmente Catherine pode se aproximar mais uma vez, pegando a mão de Blanche. Ela parecia dormir em paz, não fosse pelo peito que não se movia.

\- Anubis a levou de volta para o Nilo - Agnes falou com pesar. - Ela está de volta aonde mais amava.

Mas Cat estava aceitando de uma forma muito pior do que esperava. Seu corpo caiu sobre os restos de Blanche, abraçando-o enquanto chorava de forma copiosa, gritando, sem conseguir respirar e perdida em seu desespero. Não pudera nem ao menos segurar sua mão enquanto ia embora, que era o desejo de Blanche, essa dor jamais seria superada.

O tormento da Doutora Mottershead havia acabado. Ela estava em paz.

O funeral aconteceu no dia seguinte, sendo permitidos ir, dos funcionários da casa, apenas Catherine e sr. Amanjit, os que eram mais próximos da doutora. Eles permaneceram em um ponto distante, no ambiente da cerimônia, como manda o figurino, por serem meros empregados e para nao levantar suspeitas, por ordem de Sir. Hallam. Nenhuma palavra de consolo foi dita a qualquer deles, era como se fossem parte da decoração. Dezenas de pessoas compareceram, membros do museu, amigos da família, ainda que em período de guerra, pois era uma pessoa muito amada e importante. Além destes, os comuns abutres curiosos. Comentários depreciativos podiam ser ouvidos aos sussurros. "Impura", "suja", "afronta a Deus", "foi castigo". Mas Catherine não se deixava abalar. Ao final da cerimônia, enquanto Sir. Hallam e Lady Agnes recebiam as condolências, Cat aproveitava sua primeira chance para se aproximar do túmulo, assistindo ao caixão ser coberto com terra. Era o seu último adeus.

\- Não importa o que digam, ela te amava e você era sua esposa aos olhos de todos os deuses - disse o sr. Amanjit com ternura, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da garota.

Mas Catherine nada disse. As lágrimas haviam acabado depois de terem sido derramadas tantas vezes. Não se via nem ao menos capaz de falar.

Retornaram todos para o número 165, Eaton Place, e enquanto pegava o casaco de Lady Agnes, Cat fez uma tentativa:

\- Senhora - falou timidamente -, eu tenho um favor a lhe pedir.

Agnes a olhou com pena, como se finalmente a visse desde que deixaram o hospital.

\- Pode tirar o dia de folga para o seu luto e a autorizo a vestir o preto por quanto tempo desejar - disse, presumindo que fosse este o pedido.

\- Minha senhora - a empregada tentava novamente -, eu a agradeço, mas gostaria mesmo era de pedir para que me deixasse passar somente esta noite no quarto da Doutora Mottershead. Prometo que tudo estará arrumado e eu o deixarei nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Aquele parecia um pedido razoável, ainda que a mulher estivesse preocupada em aceitar.

\- Certo, mas não deixe meu marido lhe ver - decidiu.

Imediatamente, a garota foi guardar o casaco de sua senhora e depois rumou para o quarto da Doutora Mottershead. Trancou a porta ao passar e dirigiu-se até a janela. Sabia que não poderiam abrir nem ao menos uma fresta, porém, ainda assim, o fez. Lembrava das palavras de Blanche, "deixar a alma sair". Se a doutora acreditava nisso, então Catherine faria.

Depois foi em direção a penteadeira. Tudo estava tão bem arrumado, exatamente como ela deixara na última manhã em que saíra, quando a garota fizera os seus cabelos. A camisola jogada sobre o biombo tomou sua atenção, ao que Catherine a pegou e aproximou do rosto, sentindo o cheiro. Era o perfume que usara na noite retrasada, quando estiveram juntas naquele mesmo quarto e se amaram. Apertou-a contra o peito e, quando se dava conta, já estava abrindo o guarda-roupa. Por dormir as vezes no quarto de Blanche, a doutora a reservara uma bela camisola de algodão egípcio. Dizia que a fazia parecer uma rainha. A garota então tirou toda sua roupa e colocou a peça, soltando os cabelos e sentando-se diante da penteadeira, usando a escova para deixá-los bonitos. Parou e encarou o próprio reflexo.

\- Você gosta? - Perguntou para quem não estava lá. - Gosta deles soltos.

Colocava os longos fios para a frente dos ombros, caindo sobre os seus seios, já ressaltados contra o algodão.

\- Gostava assim...

Levantou-se e foi até a cama. Arrumou os travesseiros, levantou a colcha e deitou-se, abraçando a camisola que pertencera a Blanche. Estava escuro, então ninguém poderia ver as marcas de lágrimas que deixava no travesseiro. Ela era silenciosa, assim ninguém ouviria que o seu coração gritava.

Pela manhã, Lady Agnes estranhou quando o café da manhã foi servido por Eunice no lugar de Catherine e chamou a menina:

\- Eunice, você viu Catherine?

\- Não senhora, desde que ela retornou com a senhora ontem do funeral - a empregada respondeu.

\- Vá até o quarto da Doutora Mottershead e a chame aqui - ordenou irritada. - Aquela menina está pensando que sou minha tia para ficar tomando liberdades.

Imediatamente, Eunice deixou a sala de jantar e rumou para o andar superior, indo até o quarto indicado. Bateu na porta, chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. Tentou abrir, mas estava trancada por dentro. Então foi falar com o Sr. Pritchard, a quem Lady Agnes liberou e acompanhou até os aposentos da doutora com a chave reserva.

A porta foi aberta e Catherine continuava deitada na cama, encolhida, com a janela aberta. A senhora aproximou-se impaciente e chamou a empregada. Como esta nem se movesse, aproximou-se e pegou no ombro da mesma, puxando-a. Então Agnes gritou, se afastando. Sr. Pritchard ficou preocupado e aproximou-se da garota também.

\- Santo Deus! - Ele exclamou.

Catherine tinha os olhos semi-cerrados, fixos, os lábios entreabertos e pálidos, tingidos de um sangue vermelho escuro que saía de sua boca e nariz. Um vidro com remédios estava ao lado do corpo já duro, que perdera quase por completo a cor. O mordomo tentou vira-la, mas o cadáver voltava a posição original, deitada de lado, os dedos muito fechados, cravados na camisola que Blanche usara na última noite de vida.

\- Essa casa não pode aguentar mais desgraças - falou Lady Agnes com tristeza. - Ela disse que sairia ao nascer do sol.

Eunice aproximou-se da amiga, tocando-a de leve nos olhos em uma tentativa vã de fazê-los fechar.

\- Ela saiu. Foi ser feliz com a Doutora Mottershead - disse.

Essas palavras feriram o coração de Agnes. A casa estava em luto mais uma vez.

Catherine não mais habitava o número 165, Eaton Place. Não, sua consciência abandonara o lugar pela janela e foi para muito, muito longe. Na sua eternidade havia lindos bancos de areia, banhados pela luz do sol. Uma grande cidade era recortada por um largo rio, margeada por pirâmides milenares. Cat nunca estivera nesse lugar antes, mas sentia-se tão próxima dele, como quando ouvira as histórias da Doutora Mottershead.

Parava diante de uma casa na periferia, uma mansão. Um mordomo a recepcionava e ela adentrava pelo lobby. Então a via, no topo de uma longa escadaria, tão bonita e toda vestida de branco, o rosto emoldurado pela cascata de cachos dourados a faziam parecer um anjo. Não havia cicatrizes, queimaduras. Estava tão linda quanto na manhã em que partiu para o serviço. A garota correu em direção a Blanche e a abraçou com força, debulhando-se em lágrimas e sendo envolvida com todo o amor que somente poderia ser expresso pela eternidade.

Finalmente poderiam ficar juntas, sem ter que se esconder ou fingir ser quem não eram, se preocupar com papéis sociais ou justificativas. Seriam felizes e partilhariam de um amor sem fim para todo o sempre.


End file.
